


Дорога домой

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DS9, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Single work, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: – Как вам наш молодой доктор?– Молод.Сезон 1– Как вы тогда объясните мою мальчишескую улыбку?– Уже не такую и мальчишескую, доктор.Сезон 6История Гарака и Башира – почти по канону.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Дуэт

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Прикосновение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917280) by [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020). 



Сегодня на станции убили кардассианца.

Гарак слышал это – в полугромком шепоте посетителей его магазинчика (часто забывающих, что «кардассианец» не значит «глухая ящерица»), в том, как на полуфразе запнулся какой-то баджорец, стоило ступить в бар Кварка; как умолкали  _ все _ баджорцы, рассыпавшиеся сегодня группками по станции – большинству не хватало смелости обсуждать новость при  _ карди. _ В виноватом взгляде констебля Одо, проскользнувшего мимо на Променаде. Хотя как раз Одо был ни при чем. Он даже выступил перед коммандером Сиско с речью о принципиальной разнице между судом и самосудом, после которой убийцу-баджорца было решено передать в федеральный, а не баджорский суд.

О выдаче преступника Кардассии не было и речи – федералы справедливо опасались последствий, хотя, с точки зрения Гарака, совершенно не тех. Коммандеру Сиско все еще не хватало глубины понимания политики в этой части квадранта – иначе он бы знал, что этого преступника на Кардассии не казнят, а показательно запрут в тюрьме; и чуть менее показательно – создадут довольно мягкие условия содержания, в качестве разумной благодарности за уничтожение кардассианского диссидента. В том, что Аамина Моррицу сочтут диссидентом, сомнений не было.

Какая все-таки ирония, что убили его не за службу в кардассианской карательной системе, не за бездействие в лагере баджорских военнопленных, и даже не за попытку покаяния от лица Кардассии – а за сам факт, что он кардассианец.

Показательный пример, что в этом мире чаще убивают не за действия, а за генетику. Возможно, потому, что ее проще оценить?

Гарак тяжело сглотнул сок рокассы. Обычно глубокий терпкий запах его успокаивал, навевая почти детские ощущения, но не сейчас. Давно он не чувствовал себя на этой станции настолько уязвимым.

– Мистер Гарак?

Доктор Джулиан Башир, глава медицинской службы станции, неуверенно топтался рядом, не решаясь присесть, хотя стул напротив был – разумеется – пустым.

В его возрасте – если Гарак правильно определил возраст – Гарак руководил звеном первичных допросов в головной структуре Ордена, и сам выбирал, с каким видом подходить к будущим собеседникам и какие эмоции у них вызывать. При знакомстве с Баширом это сработало просто славно: доктор был взволнован, напуган, дезориентирован и впечатлен – все как Гарак любил. Даже жаль, что с того момента они почти не общались.

– Мистер Башир. – Гарак приветственно кивнул и указал подбородком на стул.

– Можно просто Джулиан, – Башир сел напротив, поколебался, – если это не нарушает каких-то правил кардассианского этикета.

Гарак лишь в очередной раз вздохнул, как поверхностно относятся федералы к именам. Не только к именам, конечно. Судя по активности доктора – за которой Гарак вскользь приглядывал – за год с ним они бы успели не только перейти на систему первых имен, но и вернуться назад, к церемонному расшаркиванию по фамилиям.

– Вы удивительно учтивы, мистер Башир. В наше время мало кто считается не только с кардассианским этикетом, но и с кардассианской жизнью.

Башир ссутулился над столом, словно был лично пристыжен.

– Мне очень жаль, правда.

– Почему же, доктор, – ответил Гарак, даже не пытаясь представить свою реплику как вопрос. – Во-первых, вы лично никакого отношения к этой истории не имеете – надеюсь. – На это Башир испуганно округлил глаза и быстро-быстро замотал головой; прелестно. – О, я так и подумал, доктор. Во-вторых, разве вы не считаете, что баджорец имел на это полное право? После пятидесяти лет оккупации его народа?

Милый наивный доктор. Его ответная отповедь – что-то о правах, правосудии и гуманности – была почти так же хороша, как речь констебля Одо, хотя и чуть излишне эмоциональна. Федеральные стандарты во всей красе – Гарак даже заулыбался. Жаль, что баджорцы за прошедший год не успели их перенять; впрочем, такие перемены – вопрос смены пары поколений, а не федеративной дипломатии, даже самой энергичной.

Но Гараку очень нравилась эмоциональность Башира.

– Доктор, а вы пытались когда-нибудь представить себя на месте баджорцев? – он не мог отказать себе в небольшом удовольствии.

– П-простите? – и снова этот взгляд детеныша песчаного геккона, пойманного малышней в самодельную ловушку. Ну прелестно же.

Бедный юноша.

– Надеюсь, я не переступлю черту, доктор, если нарисую вам такую картину. Представьте, что день за днем вы просыпаетесь в ледяной серой камере, чтобы провести этот день в каторжной работе. Каторжной, доктор – тяжелой, часто унизительной, но, главное, абсолютно монотонной – когда впереди вас ждут только удары киркой; тысячи, миллионы ударов киркой; когда от монотонности и духоты вы теряете сосредоточенность и возможность мыслить – вы не поверите, доктор, как быстро теряется эта способность. Иногда вам начинает казаться, что вы что-то придумаете, нужно только выспаться, или поесть, или посидеть пять минут в тишине и одиночестве – и при этом ощущаете физически, что вам этого просто не позволят. Вы никогда не соберетесь с силами, чтобы придумать что-то умное или освобождающе глупое.

– А...

– Хуже того, доктор, – не дал себя перебить Гарак, – весь этот день, как и многие предстоящие – и вы это знаете – вы полностью зависите от милости ваших охранников. Они имеют право решать судьбу – вашу, ваших друзей – у вас же много друзей, доктор? – или всех, скажем, землян, или всех кареглазых докторов со смуглой кожей, неважно – по своим правилам и с удобными им трактовками. Вы никогда ничего не оспорите – здесь не работает понятие справедливости. Любого из ваших друзей могут забрать в любой момент, и вы не будете знать, что они от него хотят – допросить? выставить как куклу для избиения в тренировочной драке? испытать на нем новый прибор? или просто поговорить? Вы не знаете, что принесет вам всем этот день. Кто и как будет себя чувствовать к вечеру. Кто останется жив.

Гарак наклонился ближе, зашептал:

– И сколько вы так выдержите, доктор? Неделю? Месяц? С какого дня вы перестанете видеть за лицами ваших надсмотрщиков живых существ? Когда для вас лично убийство такого  _ существа _ перестанет быть преступлением и станет – даже не местью, а внутренней обязанностью?

…кажется, он перестарался. Глаза Башира блестели матовым, сухим блеском, кадык спастически дергался, как будто доктор пытался сглотнуть или глубже вдохнуть; Гарак был уверен, что если он решится приложить палец к подчелюстной ямке – пульс будет бешеным.

– Доктор?

Башир шипяще втянул воздух.

– Гарак. Я… мне… я правда надеюсь, что вы описывали это не из личного опыта. Но если говорить о самой картинке, что вы нарисовали, то, по-моему, – он посмотрел Гараку в глаза и закончил очень тихо, но четко, – по-моему, вы считаете нас слабаками.

От неожиданности Гарак выпрямился.

– Вы думаете, офицеров флота не тренируют на выживание в критических ситуациях? Не проводят тренингов в условиях экстремальных температур, повышенной гравитации, минимального пищевого рациона? Не проверяют психическую устойчивость?

Гарак уничижительно рассмеялся.

– «Тренинги», доктор? Я очень надеюсь, что ваши тренинги окажутся хотя бы на четверть полезны, если, не приведи Пророки, кому-то из вас выпадут реальные сложности. И я сейчас не про физическую выдержку, доктор. Я про то, как быстро вы придете к выводу, что ваши противники не заслуживают правосудия, о котором так много говорилось сегодня на станции.

– Что ж… тут я не буду играть врача и ссылаться на клятву Гиппократа…

– Простите, доктор – на кого вы не хотите ссылаться?

– Гиппократа. Один из первых врачей на планете Земля – по крайней мере, как нам известно. Это…

– А. Клятва целителя. У кардассианских врачей есть нечто похожее – если верить одному моему знакомому. У вас, видимо, это, м-м… общедоступное знание, раз вы так про него говорите.

– А на Кардассии нет?

– Клятва защищать доверившегося тебе пациента, как защищал бы Кардассию, независимо от его социального статуса и отношения к твоему статусу? Далеко не общепринятая, доктор. Насколько я знаю, даже не все врачи ее приносят. И тем более не все соблюдают.

– Это грустно.

– Скорее, разумно, доктор.

– Я никогда не соглашусь, что кто-либо не заслуживает правосудия; или что врач имеет право ранжировать своих пациентов по социальному статусу. Но это сейчас неважно.

Гарак почти опешил, как походя доктор отмел и его мнение, и социальные традиции Кардасии – видимо, в пользу более интересного для себя обсуждения.

– Скажите, Гарак, вы когда-нибудь занимались скалолазанием?

– Прошу прощения, доктор – чем?

– Скалолазанием.

Гарак отстранился, почувствовав, как от возмущения раздуваются плечевые гребни. Для непосвященных это было незаметно, но для кардассианца – болезненно ощутимо.

– Вы намекаете, что я, в силу своего эволюционного происхождения, должен уметь бегать по вертикальным скалам? Уверяю вас, доктор, у меня нет на пальцах присосок, и я…

Башир захохотал.

– Извините, Гарак, просто на секунду представил вас прицепившимся к скале на присосках...

Гребни наверняка уже были темно-серыми. Как унизительно.

– Я занимался какое-то время скалолазанием – на Земле есть интересные скальные маршруты, можно даже залезть рядом с Ниагарским водопадом, очень освежает – напомните мне, как-нибудь покажу вам голофото…

Голофото? Как-нибудь? Доктор уже планирует их следующую встречу?..

– В скалолазании главное, как ни странно – не мышцы, а мозги. Чем дольше ты принимаешь решение, за что уцепиться, тем меньше у тебя остается сил. Это как в вашей истории, видите, нет? Ну как же: чем дольше думаешь, тем меньше сил на то, чтобы что-то придумать. И иногда лучше рискнуть, чем терять время и искать что-то безопасное – тем более что безопасного может и не быть.

– Рискнув свалиться в пропасть?

– Обычно там страховка, но да – либо так, либо все равно свалишься, но уже потеряв все силы. Иногда просто рискуешь и движешься вверх, хватаясь за все подряд, что попадется, главное – не останавливаясь…

– Как мартышка?

– Вы решили отомстить мне, Гарак? – Джулиан тепло улыбнулся. – Если вы помните, я вас не называл… никак.

– Ящерицей, доктор. Так и говорите.

– Вам следует пройти один из тренингов Федерации по устойчивости к насмешкам.

– У вас есть такие тренинги?

– Ну… – Башир поколебался, разглядывая стол, – по крайне мере я их прошел в избытке.

Он снова поднял взгляд на Гарака, улыбнулся.

– А что касается друзей – я буду верить, что они достаточно сильны, чтобы сделать все от них зависящее. Я постараюсь помочь всем, чем смогу… но я никогда не буду считать их беспомощными.

С доктором было бы интересно сыграть в котру, подумал Гарак – он умеет вовремя атаковать. Какое редкое для федерала качество – и сколько его коллег должны быть до сих пор возмущены таким поведением. Возможно, поэтому он и подсел к нему? Больше не нашлось собеседников?

– И по поводу сегодняшнего дня. – Башир вздохнул. Гарак насторожился. – Понимаете, Гарак – что бы ни делали… ваши соотечественники, далеко не каждый будет обобщать, представляя, что вся нация…

О, галы…

– Но это действительно вся нация, доктор! – перебил Гарак, прямолинейно, жестко – он не был намерен выслушивать эту чушь в очередной раз. Кажется, он переоценил доктора – или все федералы неисправимы. – Нас так воспитывали! Мы гордимся этим! Я этим горжусь!

– Почему тогда вы так близко к сердцу приняли гибель Моррицы? Он же нарушил все принципы Кардассии, насколько я понимаю. Он не просто открыто заявил, что Кардассия была не права с баджорскими военнопленными – он хотел устроить из этого показательный суд на весь квадрант. Суд над своим народом! – Башир почти перегнулся через стол, глаза азартно поблескивали. – Ваш Моррица был готов принести свою жизнь в жертву  _ против _ Кардассии! И вы – о нем – скорбите!

Гарак оторопело смотрел на доктора. Он только сейчас понял, чем именно был болезненный спазм в груди, не покидавший его с момента, как имя Моррица впервые прошелестело над Променадом.

– Думаю, Гарак, независимо от вашей любви к Кардассии – вы все равно считаете себя отличающимся от большинства кардассианцев. Поэтому, прошу, не рассказывайте мне о том, что вы… чего-то недостойны. Кардассианцы разные. И, поверьте, так считаю не только я.

В затянувшейся паузе Башир игриво приподнял брови, потом кивнул и поднялся из-за столика.

– Мне было очень приятно поболтать с вами, Гарак. Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся. Вы же заходите иногда к Кварку?

– Периодически…

– Ну вот и отлично. Тогда до встречи. – Доктор хлопнул Гарака по плечу и направился почему-то вглубь бара. Гарак обернулся, отслеживая перемещение доктора.

– Канара? Или еще сока рокассы? – рядом материализовался Кварк – хозяин бара, низкорослый плотный ференги.

– Нет, пожалуй, не нужно.

– Этот доктор, – кивнул ференги в спину удаляющемуся Баширу, – такой иногда надоедливый. Он вам не сильно помешал?

– Нет, не очень, – Гарак задумчиво смотрел на спину, скользящую меж посетителей бара. В направлении движения на высоком стуле сидела миловидная блондинка, одна из медсестер.

С ней он тоже будет говорить о социальных нормах и политике?

Гарак вздохнул. Поднялся из-за стола, расправил плечи – почувствовав, что дышится легко. Первый раз за сегодняшний день.

Кивнув ференги, он направился к Променаду. Баджорцу, задевшему его на выходе из бара – скорее по неосторожности, чем из умысла, – Гарак только улыбнулся.

Все-таки хорошо, что год назад он отказался от мысли  _ блицкригнуть _ Башира. Тогда Гарак решил, что главный врач станции будет удобнее в качестве союзника и тайного оружия, чем покоренной территории. Сейчас же выяснилось, что доктор действительно умеет снимать боль.


	2. Равновесие

– Еще канара, мистер Гарак? – Не дожидаясь ответа, Кварк занес извилистую бутыль над бокалом.

– Благодарю, мне достаточно. – Гарак отодвинул бокал. Подумал и перевернул его вверх дном.

Кварк тяжело вздохнул. Внимательно посмотрел на Гарака, видимо, что-то высчитывая – потом отвернулся, пошарил под стойкой, выудил оттуда и поставил перед Гараком небольшую темную бутылку.

– За счет заведения, – он кивнул и быстро засеменил прочь.

Гарак отодвинул бутылку. Наверняка дешевка, и он это пить точно не будет – но гораздо сильнее ему не понравился сам жест.

– Можете налить мне. – На стул рядом опустилась Кейко О`Брайен.

Молча кивнув, Гарак помахал проходившему мимо Рому, указывая на пустые бокалы. Тот поставил два, покосился на Кейко и тоже быстро исчез.

Сдержав вздох, Гарак наполнил оба.

– На Земле говорят «не чокаясь», – глухо произнесла Кейко.

– На Кардасии просто напиваются, – поделился Гарак.

– Хорошая мысль. – Кейко опрокинула бокал и тут же закашлялась. Гарак выудил с противоположной стороны стойки бутыль с водой. 

– Как вы пьете этот сироп? – пожаловалась Кейко, запивая канар водой прямо из горлышка.

– Привычка. – Гарак пригубил свой бокал – действительно, гадость.

– Майлзу тоже не нравится… не нравилось. Но он вообще не любил ничего кардассианского. Извините.

– Я тоже долго привыкал к земной кухне, – спокойно ответил Гарак.

– Наверное, вас познакомил с ней Джулиан?

– С ним я определенно стал чаще дегустировать земные блюда.

Кейко рассеянно кивнула. Она казалась погруженной в свои мысли, и это радовало.

Похоже, все федералы и половина торговцев станции считали, что гибель доктора Башира является для Гарака личной трагедией. Даже «постоянный клиент», как мысленно называл Гарак одного баджорца, заходившего каждый день позубоскалить, сегодня помаячил за стеклянной дверью, поймал взгляд Гарака, кивнул – и ушел.

В замкнутых пространствах быстро формируются эпидемии и общественное мнение. Хватило полугода еженедельных обедов с доктором – Гарак даже не был уверен, кто эти обеды предложил. Кажется, это стало традицией после первого обмена книгами своих планет?

У Элима Гарака никогда не было учеников. Возраст и статус позволяли ему брать на обучение молодых оперативников, но он всегда предпочитал знания использовать, а не передавать, и находил странной саму идею добровольно делиться информацией, стоившей ему пота и крови. Близость к собственному наставнику, Энабрану Тейну, тоже не предполагала других учительско-ученических связей – это странным образом ощущалось как предательство. И глубокая гордость за Джулиана оказалась для Гарака совершенно новым чувством. Не было ли это той самой наградой, ради которой менторы добровольно раскрывали свои секреты ученикам? Доктору еще многому предстояло научиться, и вряд ли он преодолел бы большинство федеральных стереотипов – но Гарак и подумать не мог, что процесс обучения молодняка может доставлять такое удовольствие.

Сейчас, ловя сочувственные взгляды, он не спешил ничего пояснять, прекрасно понимая, как воспримут его слова; лучше позволить ошибочным слухам со временем сойти на нет. Он будет скучать по доктору – и это больше, чем он сказал бы про многих своих знакомых – но единственный, кто по-настоящему заслуживал сочувствия, была Кейко О`Брайен. Ее мужа Гарак недолюбливал, и явно взаимно, но самой Кейко почти восхищался. Они сошлись благодаря общей любви к орхидеям: знания миссис О`Брайен по редким баджорским гибридам впечатляли. Она сама была из редкой земной расы – кажется, джапанов, удивительным образом не попавших под влияние земной глобализации; Башир как-то упоминал об этом, рассказывая о своей расе, тоже редкой. На Кардасии все еще сохранялась заметная разница между провинциями и континентами, и Гараку было по-настоящему интересно, как чувствуют себя представители одиночных народностей на объединенной Земле.

Сдержанная и эмоциональная, легкая и мудрая – «по-восточному мудрая», как уточнял Башир, – Кейко напоминала Милу. И если ей поможет напиться в компании Гарака, он с ней напьется; заодно перестанет думать, стоит ли заглянуть ночью в каюту к Баширу – то есть в каюту Башира, разумеется. Доктор так и не вернул изолинейный стержень с «Бесконечной жертвой», а копии этой книги у Гарака не было.

Он снова откупорил бутылку канара, но Кейко прикоснулась к его руке, останавливая.

– Наверное, не стоит. После такого я не усну – он как переслащенный кофе… – она снова задумчиво покачала головой, глядя в пол – и вдруг вцепилась Гараку в руку, – кофе!

– Простите? – отстраняться Гарак не стал.

– Кофе! Майлз пил кофе! На видео! – она вскочила. – Гарак, ты умеешь распознавать подделки?

Гарак тоже встал.

– Вы полагаете, доказательства их гибели подделаны?

– Ну да! Майлз никогда не пьет кофе днем – а на ленте был уже почти вечер.

– Он мог сделать исключение, или это был не кофе, – осторожно начал Гарак.

– Говорю тебе, он никогда!

– Миссис О`Брайен…

Острый взгляд разрезал воздух, словно катана:

– Гарак, ты хочешь или нет спасти Джулиана?

Благоразумно промолчав – почему он решил, что будет достаточно просто вместе напиться? – и отставив на стойке утешительный подарок Кварка, Гарак со вздохом поспешил за Кейко прочь из бара.

*****

– Доктор, вам не кажется, что хватит? – Кварк неодобрительно смотрел на третью пустую бутылку рядом с Джулианом. – Даже Гарак столько не пил, когда думал, что вы погибли.

– Кварк, это всего лишь рутбир.

– Вот именно! Хотите напиться – так пейте по-настоящему. – Кварк перешел на шепот. – У меня есть ромуланский эль.

– И я расскажу об этом Одо, если ты сейчас же не уйдешь.

– Как хотите. Мистер Гарак, идите к нам! – Кварк помахал рукой Гараку, который стоял у входа, оглядывая бар. – Может, хоть вы образумите этого юнца? У меня новая поставка черного канара. 

– Новая? – Гарак потянулся приветственно похлопать Джулиана по плечу, но тот вскочил и заключил Гарака в объятья. Гарак одной рукой осторожно прижал доктора к себе, явно удивленный и польщенный. – Я знаю только об одном кардассианском судне, прибывшем на станцию за последние несколько дней. И оно перевозило не канар, а диссидентов, – продолжил Гарак, отпуская доктора и присаживаясь к стойке.

Одарив его уязвленным взглядом, Кварк грохнул о стойку пустым стаканом.

– Ром скоро примет ваш заказ. Хорошего вечера.

– Гарак, зачем вы так? – Джулиан покачал головой, наливая Гараку остатки рутбира.

– Благодарю вас, доктор. Думаю, Кварку не на что обижаться – его поведение поставило под угрозу всю станцию. Но, признаюсь честно, я заинтригован столь бурным приветствием.

О том, что кардассианские диссиденты чуть не стоили жизни лично Гараку, знали только сами диссиденты и Кварк – но диссиденты благополучно улетели, а Кварк сейчас сохранял приятную дистанцию в полбара и даже не оглядывался.

– На Земле принято обнимать друзей при встрече.

– Каждый раз?

– Каждый раз, если хочется.

Гарак внимательно посмотрел на доктора. Тот не смеялся и смотрел в ответ так же пристально.

– Вы погибли, Гарак. После того, как я вытащил из вашей головы этот наркотический имплант, и добрался до Энабрана Тейна ради учебника иммунологии кардассианцев, и – и после всего этого вы все равно погибли. У меня на глазах.

– Боюсь, доктор, я не понимаю, о чем вы.

Джулиан вздохнул.

– Нас захватили на планете родственников Одо. Наверное, вам уже рассказали? – Гарак неопределенно повел рукой. – Вот. И устроили нам промывание мозгов, чтобы понять, безопасно ли будет напасть на Альфа-Квадрант.

Гарак уже слышал часть этой истории, но в пересказе Джулиана она определенно звучала динамичнее.

– И вы проявили обычное безрассудное упрямство?

– Самым безрассудным оказался ты. Тебя убили… Фазер, не дизраптор – я еще тогда подумал, почему, ведь у других джем`хадар дизрапторы… Нужно было сразу догадаться. Похоже, они хотели, чтобы я увидел тебя мертвым. – Джулиан сглотнул, лицо у него стало жестким, напряженным. Гарак не мог отвести взгляда от точки под ухом Джулиана – у кардассианцев там начиналась гребневая подчелюстная развилка, и нажатие на нее расслабляло все лицевые мышцы. У людей, наверное, по-другому…

– Доктор, смею вас уверить – в случае настоящей угрозы я сидел бы в своем ателье за запертыми и замаскированными дверями.

Джулиан откинулся на низкую спинку барного стула.

– То есть если нам будет угрожать реальная опасность, вы хвостом не шевельнете?

Дался ему это хвост!

– Простите, – посмеиваясь, Джулиан допил рутбир. – Я знаю, что наши с вами предки оставили хвосты примерно на одной ступеньке эволюционной лестницы. Хотя это были и разные предки.

– Чему я бесконечно рад, – припечатал Гарак. – И поверьте, доктор – хотя я польщен, что в фантазиях Федерации я оказался добрым союзником, но для нас всех будет лучше, если не возникнет причины проверять взаимную лояльность.

– Звучит так, будто я вас вербую, а вы отказываетесь.

Гарак с интересом наклонил голову:

– Но это ведь не так?

– Не так. – Джулиан вздохнул. – Я просто соскучился по вам. В симуляции вы встретили меня на станции у турболифта и сказали, что скучали по нашим беседам. Я в это тоже поверил.

Галы! Если бы Гарак был настолько же откровенным, то не дожил бы до совершеннолетия. Паландин говорила, что он должен чаще улыбаться, но улыбка не означала искренности – доктор сейчас, будучи абсолютно искренним, оставался полностью серьезен.

Гарак растянул уголки губ. 

– Мне кажется, доктор, последнее время большему риску подвергаетесь вы. Сначала при уничтожении биологического оружия с шефом О`Брайеном, потом при визите к метаморфам – это не считая моего импланта.

– Я ведь так и не передал вам, что Энабран Тейн за вас волнуется?

Гарак улыбнулся еще шире.

– Поверьте, чувство взаимно.

Судя по всему, его улыбка Джулиана не убедила – лишнее доказательство, что Паландин права: демонстрация искренних эмоций – лучшая их маскировка.

– И за меня вы тоже волнуетесь?

– Разумеется, доктор. Не знаю, что вам наговорила моя копия, и не возьмусь отвечать за ее слова, но вы, как и ваши коллеги, мне действительно дороги.

– Но спасать меня вы бы не пошли?

– К примеру, я искренне уважаю майора Киру, – словно не расслышав, продолжил Гарак, – но спасать ее жизнь, рискуя своей, я бы не стал.

– Я понял, Гарак. – Джулиан потянулся, – и в любом случае рад видеть вас в добром здравии.

– Взаимно, доктор. Ваша служба удивительно опасна.

– Вы сейчас в каюту?

– Думаю, я задержусь немного в баре.

– Что ж – приятного вечера. Мне рано вставать на мою опасную службу, – улыбаясь, Джулиан похлопал Гарака по плечу, сжав на пару секунд гребень, и направился к выходу.

Кажется, в файлах Тейна не было ни слова про чувствительность плечевых гребней?

На выходе Джулиан обернулся и помахал рукой; Гарак приподнял стакан с рутбиром в ответ.

Что бы Гарак ни наговорил доктору во время наркотической ломки из-за импланта, как бы он тогда ни взбалтывал полуправду, соединяя ее кусочки в произвольной мозаике, чтобы никто не сложил правильной картинки – одну абсолютную правду он озвучил: он действительно с предвкушением ждал их еженедельных встреч.


	3. Гражданская защита

**УТРО**

Когда высокомерный голос гала Дуката перекрывает стрекот швейного робота, Гарак не спеша заканчивает строчку, аккуратно вешает тунику на вешалку и только потом подходит к консоли. Голос продолжает вещать о восстании баджорских рабочих – таком же фиктивном, как и сами рабочие, которых вывезли с этой станции почти четыре года назад. Но «Глубокий Космос 9» по своей сути остается кардассианской станцией Терок Нор, что бы ни думали федералы. С кардассианским характером и паранойяльностью – не той обоснованной осторожностью, которую ценит в себе Гарак, а отклонением на грани патологии. В конце концов, систему безопасности настраивал Дукат.

Дукат продолжает нудеть над ухом, требуя прекратить несуществующее восстание. В интонациях только самолюбование и спесь. Уже этого достаточно, чтобы ввязаться в старую игру и помочь Федерации восстановить контроль над станцией. 

Коды доступа ожидаемо не срабатывают. Гарак на всякий случай перепроверяет их трижды, после чего переключается в режим коммуникатора.

– Мистер Гарак! – Слава галам, видеосвязь в порядке. Старшая медсестра Джабара быстро прикладывает платок к носовым гребням – волнуется, хотя старается держаться уверенно. Гарак  _ беседовал _ с достаточным количеством баджорцев, чтобы знать, на что обращать внимание. 

– Мисс Джабара, – почтительный кивок, – Могу я поговорить с доктором Баширом?

– Он на мостике. Мистер Гарак, – голос все-таки срывается, – вы не знаете, что происходит?

– Именно это я и собираюсь выяснить, мисс, – снова медленный кивок. После рассказов Джулиана о старшей медсестре, которая заставляет его, как говорят терране, «ходить по линеечке», Гарак испытывает к этой женщине искреннее уважение – за профессионализм и выдержку.

Дверь ателье гудит, отказываясь открываться, и Гарак запинается на вдохе, произнося первый из кодов. На пятом коде горло обжигает едкий привкус – частый предвестник приступов клаустрофобии. Нет, не сейчас. Он не может позволить себе страха – расплачиваться за это будет вся станция. И доктор Башир.

Гарак сглатывает вязкую кислую слюну и произносит шестой код. Седьмой. На восьмом – и предпоследнем – охранное поле рассыпается искрами, пропуская его вперед и тут же схлопываясь за спиной. 

Голос Дуката шипит под потолком, окутывая Променад тонким слоем зарождающейся паники. Гарак ускоряет шаг – он знает эти протоколы и их привычку сокращать промежутки времени между ступеньками, ведущими в никуда. 

Турболифт послушно отзывается на первый же код, и Гарак даже не успевает обернуться к двери – только слышит тонкий писк захлопнувшегося поля и вскрик. Видимо, кто-то решил прорваться в лифт вместе с ним. 

Когда он шагает на мостик, Дукат по громкой связи объявляет, что жить им осталось четыре минуты.

*****

На мостике не паника, нет – всего лишь рабочая обстановка. Это не первая попытка захвата станции, вся разница в том, что сейчас станция решила захватить саму себя. Даже забавно, если подумать. Станция, обрекшая себя на гибель из-за необоснованного страха и нежелания принять помощь – звучит как портрет вполне конкретного кардассианца. Сейчас не время об этом думать, но все-таки странно, что симуляция Основателей показала Джулиану гибель Гарака. Не Джадзии, не коммандера Сиско... Это из-за помощи Гараку с имплантом? И чем это вообще было – галлюцинацией, голограммой? Наверняка Основатели использовали стимуляцию нейросинаптических сетей зрительной коры… а запахи? они что, залезали в лимбическую систему? Если да, то это очень сильная технология, даже на Вулкане ее только дорабатывают…

Гал Дукат оповещает о том, что через пять минут модули жилого кольца наполнятся нейроцином – а Джулиан думает, как напыщенно выглядит Дукат на старой видеозаписи. Ателье Гарака в жилом кольце, но нейроцин на кардассианцев наверняка не действует – что там было в файле Энабрана Тейна? Дукат слишком самолюбив, чтобы хоть на йоту рисковать своей чешуйчатой шкурой, выпуская ядовитый для себя газ.

– Ублюдок, – шепчет Кира.

Джулиан с ней не согласен. Он не может всерьез воспринимать Дуката после того, как они с Гараком раскрыли его интригу с кардассианскими детьми, брошенными на Баджоре. Дукат тогда бежал буквально поджав хвост – или отбросив? Надо спросить у Гарака, есть ли на Кардассии поговорки про хвосты. Он наверняка сделает вид, что возмущен, расправит плечевые гребни, как разозленная плащеносная ящерица…

– Джулиан! – шипит Кира, возвращая его в реальность.

Газ. Да. Нейроцин – очень старая молекула, в учебниках упоминается вскользь. Недоработка. Так… низкое сродство к белковым глобулам, значит, дыхательные пути с сурфактантами и переносчики кислорода в крови не пострадают. Но он жирорастворим… скорость аккумуляции прямо пропорциональна температуре тканей… если погрузить станцию в шоковый криоанабиоз, шансы на выживание до реанимации… 

Голос гала Дуката вежливо напоминает, что у них осталось четыре минуты.

Джулиан оглядывается – наверняка у Киры с Джадзией есть идеи? – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как на мостик ступает Гарак – настороженный, собранный; видимо, дела правда плохи, но у Джулиана падает гора с плеч.

*****

**ДЕНЬ**

– …И таким нехитрым способом мы спасли вашу станцию, коммандер, – Дукат с довольным видом кивнул Сиско. – Разумеется, с вашей любезной помощью. 

Джулиан поморщился. «Нехитрый способ» включал в себя уничтожение системы жизнеобеспечения (Джулиану почти завидно, что идею предложил Гарак – ведь очевидно, что газ могли распылить только через систему воздухообмена, как он сам не догадался?), почти часовые попытки Гарака обойти кардассианские протоколы, прятки по углам от репликатора, ставшего огнеметом, и вынужденное сотрудничество с Дукатом. Мистер Зверозубоскал явился проверить, кто тут пытается обойти его протоколы, и тоже оказался в ловушке.

– И я до сих пор считаю, что ничего бы не произошло, если бы станция охранялась гарнизоном кардассианских солдат – на случай такого срабатывания протоколов. – Дукат не умолкал. 

– Может, вы просто отдадите нам все коды? – не выдержала Кира. – На случай срабатывания ваших протоколов на  _ нашей _ станции?

– Майор, – лучащийся удовольствием Дукат развернулся к Кире всем телом, но его прервал Сиско:

– Боюсь, у нас с вами разная информация. Хотя я благодарен за спасение своего экипажа от репликатора, но саму станцию спасло инженерное решение Майлза О'Брайена. Которое бы не потребовалось, если бы вы не запустили финальный протокол уничтожения.

Над мостиком чуть громче загудела вентиляция – система жизнеобеспечения возвращалась в норму. Видимо, Майлз после спасения станции сразу направил свою команду ремонтировать повреждения.

– Коммандер, очевидно, нам следует прояснить пару моментов, – Дукат мягко взял Сиско под локоть и даже не обернулся на фырканье Гарака. 

– Полагаю, мы можем заняться делом, – заметила Джадзия, провожая пару взглядом. 

– Совершенно с вами согласен, – Гарак тоже брезгливо покосился в сторону удаляющихся Сиско с Дукатом. – А мне стоит вернуться в свое ателье. Надеюсь, во время паники на Променаде там ничего не повредили. Лейтенант. Майор.

– Гарак, постойте.

– Доктор? – Гарак остановился.

– Я хотел бы поблагодарить вас. 

– Что ж, доктор, это было и в моих интересах.

– Мы пропустили наш обычный ланч.

– Впечатлен вашей стойкостью – у меня вот полностью пропал аппетит.

– Думаете, он не восстановится к вечеру?

Гарак полностью развернулся к Баширу:

– Прошу прощения, вы хотите что-то предложить, доктор?

– Как насчет ужина?

Гарак чуть склонил голову набок, очевидно, изображая раздумья – и Джулиан, не выдержав, разулыбался еще шире. 

– Разумеется, вечер у Кварка мог бы быть вполне достойной компенсацией...

– Можно и у Кварка, но, боюсь, там сегодня будет слишком людно. Я хотел предложить свою каюту.

Гарак откашлялся.

– Вашу каюту, доктор?

Башир пожал плечами.

– Думаю, там будет удобнее поболтать.

– О чем вы предлагаете «поболтать»? – Выражение лица Гарака стало настороженным.

Пророки. У Джулиана было большое желание сравнить Гарака с запараноившей станцией – но с параноиками так не разговаривают. Легче, мягче. Он не упрямый пациент, он друг. Вроде того.

– Да о чем угодно! Мы так и не поговорили толком после вашего возвращения с Кардассии. – Джулиан обернулся к Кире, но та слишком сосредоточенно обсуждала что-то с Джадзией. – Вы так и не рассказали, каково это было – вернуться на родную планету.

– Я вернулся на нее на пятнадцать минут, доктор. Из которых десять провел в беседе с бывшими добрыми знакомыми.

– Не такими уж и добрыми, раз пришлось их уничтожить.

– Видимо, майор Кира уже рассказала все вас интересующее – не понимаю, зачем нужен я.

– Кира рассказывала со своей точки зрения, мне интересна ваша.

– Моя точка зрения скучна и банальна, мой дорогой доктор. Я помог Одо и коммандеру Сиско, вот и все.

– На прошлой неделе вы говорили, что не будете рисковать жизнью ради майора Киры.

– Единственный риск, которому я подвергся – это риск аллергической реакции на пустынные травы. Они сейчас как раз начинают выпускать пыльцу. Очень неприятный зуд – между чешуйками, почти невозможно избавиться…

– Вас чуть не убили выстрелом из фазера.

Наверное, это была не лучшая тактика, чтобы затащить такого скрытного субъекта как Гарак к себе в гости. Но, судя по опыту, добиться от Гарака чего-либо можно было или шантажом, или доведя до бессознательного состояния – и оба метода не годились. Шантажировать Джулиан пока не умел, и почти завидовал Сиско, который за две минуты убедил Гарака поучаствовать в их вылазке на Кардассию. Довести до отключки можно, здесь у него карт-бланш как у врача, но тогда не получится поговорить.

А поговорить хотелось. Гарака, который до этого выплывал под лампы дневного света станции («слишком холодный свет, доктор; кардассианцам привычнее желтый спектр») только раз в неделю на их обычный ланч, вдруг стало очень много. Сначала он поставил себя на линию огня с галом Дукатом, доказав причастность того к похищению сына легата Па`дара. Потом – та история с имплантом. Вмешательство в визит кардассианской диссидентки Натимы Ланг – Джулиан слышал краем уха от Кварка и жаждал вызнать детали. Спасение Киры, в конце концов. 

Гарак становился все интереснее и интереснее – и по-прежнему появлялся раз в неделю на полчаса: раскритиковать манеры Джулиана за обеденным столом, указать слабые стороны земных авторов и сильные – кардассианских, отметить преимущества очередной национальной кухни, не ответить ни на один из вопросов – и исчезнуть снова на неделю.

Так не годится.

И что это за логика: заявиться в каюту Джулиана среди ночи, чтобы вытащить на расследование на Баджоре – можно, а прийти на ужин – нет?

– Доктор, – судя по тону, терпение Гарака, как и Джулиана, тоже подходило к концу, – вы хотите обвинить меня в  _ добродушии _ и сознательной помощи Федерации? Это почти неблагодарно с вашей стороны, после того как я…

– …Действительно оказал эту помощь? Нет, Гарак. Я вас ни в чем не обвиняю и не собираюсь обвинять. Я действительно хочу просто поболтать с вами. Можем поужинать и у Кварка, если вам так уютнее.

– Боюсь, доктор, что вы правы насчет ожидаемой толпы у Кварка. Сорок второе правило приобретения – после катастроф растут продажи синтетола.

– То есть ждать вас в своей каюте?

– Не сегодня, доктор. Я даже не уверен, что вас вовремя выпустят из лазарета. Вы же известны не только как врач, но и как утешитель страждущих.

Ах вот как. Мы все еще про имплант, а вы все еще чувствуете себя уязвленным моей помощью, так, Гарак? Джулиан покачал головой:

– Гарак, я… Мне правда интересно. – Нужно что-то не связанное с Гараком лично, может, из недавнего прошлого станции? – Я все время забываю, что вы жили на Терок Нор во времена оккупации. Эта система проверки подлинности кодов – я такую первый раз вижу, а вы с ней очень быстро справились…

– А! Так и знал, что вы планируете узнать профессиональные секреты, которыми, по вашему мнению, я владею. Боюсь вас разочаровать.

Джулиан представил, как он отвечает «вы никогда меня не разочаруете», глядя Гараку в глаза – и тот, очевидно, исчезает на варп-9. Обидно, что на всей станции так и не нашлось живого существа, с которым можно поперебрасываться шутливыми фразами или поспорить ради самого спора, без непонимания и последствий. Майлз воспринимал все всерьез и обижался, Кира – аналогично, к Одо даже подходить не стоило, Джадзия держала Джулиана на расстоянии вытянутой руки, дабо-девушки все принимали за целенаправленный флирт, а шутить и спорить на рабочем месте с медсестрами – слишком непрофессионально. Оставались гостевые делегации – и Джулиану уже почти надоели шуточки коллег на эту тему. 

Вздохнув, Джулиан остановился на самом нейтральном, на свой вкус, варианте:

– Вы предпочли бы, чтобы я пытался узнать ваши личные секреты?

– Я предпочел бы, дорогой доктор, убедиться, что толпа не разгромила мой магазин. И встретиться с вами завтра за ланчем. Вы знаете, я почти дочитал того кардассианского писателя с Земли.

– Кардассианского?

– М-м. У него очень кардассианский подход: уже в самом начале он детально описывает преступление, а потом всю книгу разбирает мотивы преступника. Очень воодушевляюще.

До Джулиана дошло:

– Вы про Достоевского?

– Один из лучших авторов, что вы мне рекомендовали. Я почти поверил, что у вас есть литературный вкус.

– На мой литературный вкус он слишком драматичен.

– В таком случае я ошибся – ваш вкус еще оттачивать и оттачивать. Теперь, если позволите, доктор. – Гарак улыбнулся, в сотый раз покосился в угол, где Дукат особенно громко воскликнул «именно, коммандер!», кивнул Баширу и неспешно направился к лифту.

– Не трудись, Джулиан – он кардассианец, они все делают только ради себя. – Кира неслышно материализовалась за плечом. Партизанский опыт неистребим – перемещаться она умела тихо, как кардассианская полевка.

– То есть ради себя он пришел к нам на мостик с идеей спасения? – не выдержал Джулиан.

– А как иначе он бы спасся?

– Не знаю – сел на шаттл и улетел, раз у него есть коды доступа.

– Куда? На Кардассию? Чтобы кардассианские военные расстреляли его на подлете?

– Мы не знаем, что у него проблемы с кардассианскими военными. А в Обсидиановом ордене у него друзья, ты сама рассказывала.

– Странно слышать это от тебя – ведь именно ты устроил ему допрос про коды доступа.

– Допрос? 

– Ага. Вот за тем пультом, – Кира указала пальцем на пульт, где буквально пару часов назад Джулиан пытался заглянуть Гараку через плечо, пока тот работал с шифрами. – Нет, конечно, это был допрос в твоем стиле – ты улыбался…

– Я бы сказала, что сиял, – подошла Джадзия. – Осторожнее, Джулиан, – она перешла на заговорщицкий шепот, – говорят, он спал с Дукатом.

– Что? – хором выдали Башир и Кира, вызвав два недовольных взгляда с противоположного конца комнаты.

Представить высокомерного Дуката и едкого Гарака в одной постели было так же невозможно, как кислоту и щелочь в одной пробирке. Они бы нейтрализовали друг друга.

Или возможно?..

– Ну, я не знаю, конечно, так ли это, – пожала плечами Джадзия и закончила многозначительно, – но слухи ходят... Джулиан, не посмотришь мою руку? Она снова болит.

– А… Да, конечно. Подожди, я же говорил, что тебе нужно в медотсек?

– Надеюсь, ты меня туда проводишь?

– Разумеется! Только захвачу аптечку.

Джулиан успел заметить выразительный взгляд, которым Джадзия наградила Киру, но вмешиваться в их сплетни посчитал лишним. Ему действительно нужно в медотсек. Скорее всего, пациентов там будет так же много, как клиентов у Кварка.

*****

**ВЕЧЕР**

Магазин не пострадал. Судя по записи голокамер, объявление о скорой гибели парализовало Променад. Никто не шевелился; нескольких паникеров, рванувших сломя голову в непонятном направлении, даже не проводили взглядами – все словно оцепенели. 

Тяжелое зрелище. 

Сейчас на Променаде было пусто – очевидно, все либо у Кварка, либо у Джулиана в лазарете. Возможно, выгоднее было бы согласиться на этот нелепый ужин, чтобы выслушать извинения – «наплыв пациентов, никак не вырваться, давай перенесем» – и после воспользоваться преимуществами пострадавшей стороны? Он был не против ужина с доктором, но чуть позже и на своих условиях – а тот ухитрился застать его врасплох.

Доктор и Федерация последнее время стали слишком настойчиво перехватывать контроль. Гарак привык, что может подавать мяч с любой площадки, чаще всего – со своего любимого места в центре поля, как арбитр. Но сейчас ему пришлось выбрать одну из сторон – страшная неизбежность любой войны, – и он не был уверен, что выбор полностью отвечает его интересам. Он окончательно разозлил Дуката – достаточно для того, чтобы стать объектом активной мести, но недостаточно, чтобы дискредитировать гала в глазах военного начальства. Он слишком увлекся, спасая Киру – опять же, достаточно для того, чтобы Обсидиановый орден вспомнил о его существовании, но недостаточно, чтобы заслужить полное доверие диссидентов. И с кем он остается? С Баджором и Федерацией? Это и есть его план возвращения на Кардассию?

Гарак рассмеялся и резко оборвал себя, когда понял, что смех слишком похож на всхлипывания. Галы, почему этот имплант в голове так не вовремя разладился? Не заменять же его канаром каждый раз, когда нужно отключиться от реальности?

И зачем доктору потребовалось приглашать его к себе в каюту? О чем он хотел поговорить? Вряд ли поболтать о книгах. Вызнать коды доступа – зачем, если они дезактивированы? Узнать методы работы с шифровкой – для чего, если у Федерации свой шифровальный отдел, а кардассианские методы шифровки не самые популярные в Альфа-квадранте? Разузнать подробнее о прошлом самого Гарака – а это, во имя галов, к чему? Задание командования? Месяц назад Гарак бы рассмеялся над такой фантазией – но это был насыщенный месяц. И Дукат, который явно пытается зацепиться хвостами с коммандером Сиско (кардассианская поговорка звучала забавно, но похожих человеческих фраз Гарак не знал). Кто может поручиться, что это не интрига Дуката – найти слабые точки Гарака через Сиско, который мог направить на такое задание Башира?..

Нет. Дукат для этого недостаточно умен, Сиско – недостаточно глуп, а Башир… 

С Баширом совершенно непонятно.

Любопытство – очевидно. Но какое?

Доктор пытался флиртовать – судя по взгляду лейтенанта Дакс, она это заметила, а ей как никому были знакомы методы флирта уважаемого доктора. Сегодня, пока Башир маячил за плечом и заглядывал вперед так, что подбородок почти задевал гребни, Гараку пару раз хотелось посвятить доктора в особенности кардассианской анатомии – на случай, если он не в курсе. А еще доктор непрерывно улыбался – широко, ярко. В исполнении кардассианца это выглядело бы крокодильим зубоскальством, у Джулиана – простым дружеским расположением и удовольствием от общения.

Но вряд ли чем-то большим. Башир далеко не «преследовал все, что движется», как красноречиво отмечалось в земной поговорке. Кто бы что ни говорил, у доктора был предпочитаемый типаж. Инопланетная раса – это не вызывало сомнений: Гарак не мог припомнить, чтобы доктор загорался от одного вида земной женщины. Не то, чтобы их было много на станции, но сопланетницы вызывали у Джулиана в лучшем случае интеллектуальный интерес, тогда как у других рас практически не было шанса избежать пусть беглого, но всегда физически окрашенного любопытства. Умные. Решительные. С ярким, выразительным характером. С умением отстаивать, добиваться, спорить – и достаточной мудростью, чтобы понимать, когда и как именно это делать. Та же Дакс – недаром Джулиан продолжает за ней ухаживать вот уже два года, пусть и безуспешно. По наблюдениям Гарака, для результативной атаки доктору следовало бы стать старше лет на десять или перенять привычки клингонов. И сосредоточиться только на Джадзии. 

Но была и еще одна, особая категория: сложная медицинская загадка плюс не менее сложная психологическая травма, как у недавней Мелоры. Таких девушек Джулиан окружал непрерывным, почти круглосуточным вниманием и участием. И в них он влюблялся быстрее всего.

Гарак тяжело поднялся из кресла, понимая, что из его тщательного анализа следует единственный вывод: все девушки Джулиана были женского пола. На Федеральном стандарте это звучало как плохой каламбур. Какое двуличие со стороны Федерации: считать себя образцом прогресса – и до сих пор не придумать слова, обозначающего любовный интерес без привязки к полу; что-то менее обязующее, чем «партнер». Насколько больше возможностей в этом плане предоставляли словари некоторых «отсталых» рас! Хотя, справедливости ради, у этих рас часто было больше чем два пола…

Достаточно. Хватит социальной ксенолингвистики. Пора завершить сегодняшний рабочий день и идти отдыхать. Через две недели баджорский праздник Благодарения, к нему всегда очень много заказов.


	4. Увлечение

– Пелдор джой, Гарак! – Башир влетел в магазинчик кардассианца, широко улыбаясь.

– Доктор? – Гарак развернулся к входу. – О. Вы выглядите так, будто сожгли десяток свитков обновления, и они все подействовали.

Гарак сидел за большим столом в дальнем углу магазинчика – своеобразной мини-мастерской; перед ним пушистыми волнами переливалось что-то «со сложной фактурой и оттенками», как сказал бы сам Гарак.

– А вы разве не собираетесь присоединиться к баджорскому празднику Благодарения? Судя по  _ вашему _ виду, сжечь пару свитков обновления вам бы не помешало. – Взгляд Башира блестел лукавством.

– Увы, доктор – как ни колоритны баджорские традиции, боюсь, они проходят мимо меня. Или, скорее, я стараюсь не слишком к ним приближаться. Думаю, причины очевидны.

– Гарак, уверен, на Променаде вам были бы рады. Там весело! – Джулиан сдвинул ворох ткани и уселся на стол.

Гарак приподнял надбровный гребень.

– И именно из-за праздника, доктор, у меня сегодня немыслимое количество работы. Все хотят  _ соответствовать _ .

– Надеюсь, что к вечеру вы освободитесь. Было бы жаль пропустить такое удовольствие. – Джулиан поерзал на столе, чуть разворачиваясь – теперь его колени почти касались плеча Гарака.

Вверх пополз второй гребень.

– Доктор? Вы сейчас уроните шелк с Краусса IV на пол. Он очень деликатен.

– Извини, – к ужасу Гарака, Башир сгреб в охапку поползшее вниз полотно, на секунду зарылся в него лицом.

– Я понимаю, почему тебе нравится работать с такими тканями, – сказал он мягко, мягче, чем обычно, глядя на Гарака и плавно опуская ткань на стол. – Ощущения очень чувственные.

Шипящие звуки, переплетаясь с округлыми гласными на кончиках губ Джулиана, звучали почти вкусно – и терпко, как перезаваренный таркалеанский чай.

– Доктор, вы давно были в лазарете? – осторожно осведомился Гарак, размышляя, не развилась ли у него аудиальная синестезия и не пройтись ли в лазарет вместе с доктором.

Джулиан рассмеялся, наклоняясь к Гараку.

– У меня перерыв на ланч, Гарак. И я еще не сжег свой свиток обновления. Я хотел сделать это с тобой.

Очевидно, это был шок – потому что когда доктор накрыл ладонью кисть Гарака, провел подушечками по ногтевым пластинам, и даже когда развернул его ладонь и заскользил между пальцами, раскрывая, переплетая – Гарак не шелохнулся. Он просто не знал, какие действия допустимы в этой реальности – и применимы ли привычные законы физики. Может, если он отпустит руку Джулиана, то потеряет единственный источник гравитации и улетит?

– Доктор.

На пороге магазина стоял констебль Одо.

– Одо? – Джулиан даже не подумал разжать руку. Взгляд констебля, направленный подчеркнуто на лицо Башира, делал ситуацию совсем явной и идиотской – но он вернул Гарака, как говорят федералы, на землю (в этот раз Гарак даже не поморщился от лингвистического высокомерия Стандарта – называть землей все, что окажется под ногами, независимо от названия планеты или даже ее наличия).

– Вас ищут в лазарете. Похоже, что-то случилось с вашим бейджем.

Джулиан растерянно посмотрел на нагрудный бейдж.

– Я, кажется, поставил его на виброрежим… – он чуть покраснел, – и не заметил. Господи, надеюсь все в порядке?

Гарак встал – Джулиан все не отпускал его руку, даже сжал чуть крепче – и направился к Одо.

– Констебль, боюсь, нам обоим нужно в лазарет.

Джулиан резко развернулся:

– Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? – почти испуганно спросил он, всматриваясь в лицо Гарака, как в особо тяжелых случаях всматривался в трикодер.

О, галы.

– Нет, Джулиан, со мной все в порядке. Но позволь мне пройти в лазарет с тобой.

Джулиан просиял. Он воровато взглянул на Одо – тот как раз развернулся к ним спиной – и положил руку на плечо Гарака, быстро к нему наклоняясь.

– Тут голокамера, – подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном напомнил Одо.

– Мы идем. – Гарак отстранился, игнорируя разочарованный вздох Джулиана. Когда-то он развлекался мыслью, что на месте Одо отрастил бы на затылке третий глаз, для удобства – но констеблю с его опытом этого, похоже, не требовалось.

Пока они доберутся до лазарета, все баджорцы станции будут иметь возможность полюбоваться на кардассианскую эротику – прогулку ладонь к ладони. Что ж, у Баджора сегодня праздник. Отпускать руку Джулиана ради приличий Гарак не собирался.

Судя по настрою, Джулиан бы и не позволил.

*****

– Лихорадка Занти? Этого не может быть. – Посол Бетазеда Луаксана Трой горделиво выпрямилась на биокровати. – Это ошибка, доктор. Лихорадкой Занти страдают только пожилые бетазоиды.

– Есть статистика, что последнее время болезнь проявляется и у более молодых, – примирительно сказал Джулиан. Посмотрел на посла внимательнее. – И даже единичные случаи у подростков.

Луаксана удовлетворенно расслабилась.

– И вы хотите сказать, доктор, – Сиско задумчиво рассматривал Башира и посла Трой, – что эта болезнь миссис Трой стала причиной всплеска аномальных активностей по всей станции?

Прижавшаяся к Сиско Джадзия хихикнула и потерлась виском о плечо коммандера. Когда-то давно была популярна версия, что пятнышки триллов выделяют феромоны, как височные железы у кошек. Джулиану было даже жаль, что она не подтвердилась.

– Лихорадка Занти влияет на эмпатические способности зрелых бетазоидов и передает их эмоции другим, – пояснил Джулиан. – Так что мы все оказались во власти эмоций миссис Трой, направленных на нашего дорогого констебля. – Джулиан улыбнулся.

Одо, стоявший у перегородки со скрещенными руками, что-то буркнул.

– Похоже, не все, доктор. – Сиско мягко отодвинулся от довольной Джадзии. – Странно, что далеко не все на станции изменили поведение. Я, конечно, рад этому, но должны быть какие-то объяснения. Например, устойчивость к телепатическому вмешательству?

Луаксана расхохоталась:

– Поверьте, коммандер – не так много рас в этой галактике способны противостоять телепатии бетазоидов. И люди к ним не относятся. А вот многоликие, похоже, вполне устойчивы, – она перевела взгляд на Одо, одновременно укоряющий и томный.

– Можно подумать, у нас есть субстрат для воздействия вашей телепатии.

– О, мистер Одо, вы же не хотите уверить меня, что на вашем теле нет никаких  _ чувствительных _ мест?

– Для начала, миссис Трой, у меня нет  _ тела _ !

– Достаточно! – Сиско резко развел руки, словно расталкивая спорщиков, хотя они и без этого находились в разных частях лазарета. – Доктор, у вас есть объяснение этому феномену?

– Ну… – Джулиан быстро прокручивал справочник на информационной консоли, – феномен лихорадки Занти недостаточно изучен, но есть предположения, что…

– Она влияет только на тех, кто уже влюблен, – проворковала Луаксана.

Все мужчины в лазарете замерли.

– Не совсем, – Джулиан откашлялся. – Тут вот… описывается, что влиянию подвержены только те, кто во время приступов лихорадки находился рядом с заболевшим и у кого это могло… э… актуализировать уже существующие влечения.

Джулиан выпрямился, отворачиваясь от экрана. Луаксана смотрела на него с сочувственной симпатией.

– Как я и сказала – кто уже влюблен.

Сиско покосился на Джадзию – и Джулиан поспешил на помощь, радуясь возможности переключить внимание:

– Коммандер?

– М?

– Думаю… Думаю, лучше об этом серьезно не думать.

– Вы правы. – Сиско кивнул, подошел к Дакс, хлопнул ее по плечу и задержал руку, не давая приблизиться. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть, старина. Оставайся пока в стационаре, доктор о тебе позаботится. И, доктор, – Сиско развернулся к Джулиану, – боюсь, что ваши обязанности потребуют присутствия в лазарете до позднего вечера. Вряд ли вы выйдете отсюда раньше полуночи. А поскольку завтра тоже тяжелый день, после смены вы направитесь сразу в свою каюту. – Сиско смотрел пристально, не мигая.

Джулиан коротко кивнул.

*****

Доставив доктора в лазарет и обнаружив на биокровати Луаксану Трой, Гарак расширил глаза, пробормотал «ну конечно» и быстро ретировался, чуть не задев одну из медсестер-баджорок – девушка замерла столбом, увидев своего босса за руку с кардассианцем. Джулиан успел только крикнуть «Я зайду к тебе вечером!» в закрывающуюся дверь. Кажется, это прозвучало слишком звонко – весь лазарет на пару секунд затих.

Пусть.

Джулиан и раньше думал – иногда, вскользь – что Гарак эффектен, но никогда не замечал, насколько тот по-настоящему хорош. Фактурные, словно вылепленные гребни, широкие плечи, плотное телосложение. Не самые характерные для партнерш Джулиана черты – но, Пророки… Это все смотрелось объемно, но не избыточно, сильно, но не грубо – и, как ощутил сегодня Джулиан, удивительно возбуждающе. И глаза. Сверкающие голубые глаза – аномалия для кардассианцев, почти как альбинизм среди людей. Сегодня Джулиан почти потерялся, пока глядел в них, почти потерял ощущение ладони Гарака в своей…

Если раньше Джулиан думал – иногда, вскользь – что, возможно, хотел бы быть таким мужчиной, корпулентным, основательным, солидным – то сегодня утром, на фоне внезапной раскалывающей головной боли, он ясно ощутил, что хотел бы – что хочет – быть  _ с _ таким мужчиной.

И ускользнул из лазарета.

Сейчас он ворочался в кровати после утомительной смены – число идиотов  _ с актуализацией скрытых влечений  _ превысило годовую норму, и он смог выбраться с работы только в 25:42, как и предсказывал Сиско. Сил зайти к Гараку не было – и где-то внутри давило знание, что заходить к нему будет неправильно. В каюте Джулиан рухнул ничком на заправленную кровать, спихивая обувь носками ботинок. Полежал, зарываясь лицом в ткань, жесткую и фактурную, как чешуйчатая ладонь.

Если его интерес к Гараку такой же, как у Джадзии к Сиско, то это просто дружба – крепкая, глубокая, правильная дружба. О какой влюбленности речь, если та же Джадзия лишь сидела в обнимку с коммандером, а сам Джулиан – что? подержался с Гараком за ручку? Младшая школьная группа, правда. Нет, в младшей группе он уже целовал девочек в щеки. Сколько ему было, восемь? Он тогда словно вспыхнул, жажда исследовать весь мир вокруг стала всепоглощающей. Он говорил, спорил, дрался, целовал, впитывал гигабайты книг…

Хотел бы он иметь возможность рассказать об этом Гараку. Интересно, как бы тот отреагировал? Рассмеялся и рассказал несколько противоречивых баек из собственного детства? Округлил глаза и поделился, что сам является аугментом – с таким видом, чтобы Джулиан точно не поверил? Тайком сдал Обсидиановому ордену в обмен на разрешение вернуться на Кардассию? Пригрозил бы раскрыть Джулиана властям Федерации, если он не выполнит его условий? «Доктор, вы же знаете, такие сведения не хранятся бесплатно. Что вы готовы мне предложить в обмен на молчание?» – и шершавая ладонь скользит по руке…

Уфф. Кажется, эта телепатическая лихорадка усиливается на расстоянии. Он же чувствовал себя абсолютно спокойно в присутствии Гарака. И вел себя полностью адекватно.

Вспомнилась Джадзия, мирно прильнувшая к Сиско. Пророки, какая она счастливая – вот так стоять, уютно прижавшись…

А почему нет?

Джулиан вскочил, пытаясь на ходу попасть носком ноги в ботинок. Он просто зайдет в гости к другу, как обещал. Выпить чаю, посмотреть на падде новые снимки Червоточины – это позволит прислониться к Гараку, приобнять, скользнуть рукой по плечевым гребням…

С рычанием Джулиан рухнул назад на кровать. Помотал головой. Его начало бить мелкой дрожью. Чай? Голофото? Да он набросится на Гарака с порога. О том, чтобы сдержаться, не могло идти и речи.

Может, Гарака обеспокоит, что Джулиан так и не зашел к нему, и он придет сам? Введет код – Джулиан его так и не сменил – подойдет к кровати, зачарованно глядя на Джулиана – он умел так смотреть, зачарованно, не то чтобы именно на Джулиана, а вообще… Плавно скользнет рядом, проведет ладонью по груди к плечу – нет, лучше от живота, где запястье коснется члена, а потом медленно, с нажимом, вверх… Сожмет плечо, большим пальцем сдвигая отворот футболки, царапая кожу чешуйками... Джулиан выгнулся, вжимаясь макушкой в матрас и подставляя шею под невидимый укус. Кардассианцы в возбуждении кусаются, точно. Да. Сильнее!..

…Он был уверен, что стонал. Возможно, метался – покрывало сбилось в кучу под бедрами, подушка валялась на полу. При таких уликах он не мог ни в чем обвинить чье-нибудь хулиганское телепатическое вмешательство. Потому что четкая разница между наведенными образами и собственными фантазиями, как прекрасно помнил доктор Джулиан Башир – это факт взаимодействия с внешним миром.

Оказывается, у Джадзии железная выдержка.

И если такое удовольствие продлится еще день-два, ему придется избегать Гарака. Один взгляд на эти рельефные гребни…

А почему нет, кстати? Не в реальности, конечно, но раз уж он попал в плен своего воображения, почему бы не оторваться по полной? Тем более что пять минут назад именно Гарак развернул Джулиана на живот, подмял, сдернул брюки на бедра и взял, не озаботившись – собственно, больше ничем. Ш-ш-ш, это лишь фантазия, и довольно банальная, если подумать – скорее всего, ему просто захотелось грубого секса, для разнообразия. Очень тестостероновая, вполне мужественная фантазия. Сейчас он может, например, поменяться с Гараком местами – это будет справедливо…

И тут Джулиана накрыл громкий, с всхлипываниями, истерический смех. Он правда решил мысленно трахнуть своего хорошего – пожалуй что друга – потому что это было бы  _ справедливо _ ?..

Утирая слезы, Джулиан неловко слез с кровати, попутно спихивая измятое покрывало, и поплелся в ванну. Нет. Если вдруг накроет – то пусть. А для целенаправленных мыслей у него, кажется, еще маловато общего опыта.

Интересно, о чем фантазировала Джадзия.

*****

– Гарак, я – наверное, не буду извиняться за то, что так и не зашел на прошлой неделе. – Джулиан поставил стакан с таркалеанским чаем на столик, усаживаясь напротив Гарака. Гарак приветственно кивнул, отпивая сок рокассы.

– Кварк принимал ставки, придете вы ко мне или нет.

– О? – Неприятно, но сам напросился – вспоминая их милую прогулку по Променаду, от портновского магазинчика к лазарету; странно, что Гарак не протестовал.

– Меня впечатлили ставки. Восемь к одному, что придете.

– О. – Неужели все были такого плохого мнения о его самоконтроле? – И… на что поставили вы?

– Я не делаю ставки в слишком очевидных случаях, доктор, даже если можно сорвать банк. Это – как говорится на Стандарте? – нефизично.

– Неспортивно. – Джулиан громко отхлебнул чай. И это он думал, что предыдущие фразы были оскорбительными? Сказать Гараку, что почти сорвал его почти-ставку? ...ради спорного удовольствия доказать, что суждения «скромного портного» слишком скромны и не раскрывают всю широту взглядов доктора Башира?

– Рад, что вы так хорошо меня знаете.

– Ваши предпочтения трудно не заметить, доктор.

– А что насчет моего – не знаю, любопытства? – все-таки не выдержал Джулиан, выпрямляясь и расправляя плечи. – Неужели вы считаете, что мои «предпочтения» – это все, что у меня есть и всегда будет? В конце концов, я не родился с ними.

Джулиан не понимал, что именно хочет доказать, даже не смог бы ответить, что его так возмущает в словах Гарака – но возмущение было сильным.

– На Кардассии бы сказали, что вы именно родились с ними. – Гарак поднял обе руки, останавливая возражения. – Я не говорю, что вам не хватает фантазии или смелости, доктор. Сам факт вашего выбора этой станции в качестве места работы полностью опровергает настолько нелепые предположения. Просто обычно вы применяете эти прекрасные качества в других сферах. В конце концов, даже у самых широко мыслящих существ есть  _ modus operandi. _

Джулиан откинулся на спинку стула. Если он собрался объяснять Гараку вариабельность человеческого сознания и вкусов – мог бы с тем же успехом начать с признания о почти-визите.

И неужели он правда выглядит настолько… в модусе? Нет. Это все шпионские привычки Гарака – расписать наблюдаемый объект по четким категориям. Даже если он не влезает в установленное прокрустово ложе.

Память дружелюбно напомнила, как неделю назад Джулиан уверял себя в сугубо платоническом характере интереса к Гараку. Но стоило самому Гараку подтвердить его мысли – и пожалуйста. «Я правильно понял, доктор, что вас не устраивает ни один из вариантов? Боюсь, что выбор бинарен: вы либо хотите со мной секса, либо нет. Третьего варианта не могу придумать даже я.» Да, мистер Гарак, можете комментировать прямо у меня в голове, располагайтесь…

И вся эта путаница – даже без учета мнения миссис Трой про влюбленность. Как будто Джулиан не знал, что это такое. Да он влюблялся сотни раз!

Осознав, что молчит уже несколько минут, Джулиан вернулся взглядом к Гараку.

– Знаете, что я вспомнил?

– Иногда мне кажется, что вы ничего и не забываете, доктор, – но прошу, поделитесь.

– В лазарете… Вы напоследок сказали что-то вроде «я так и думал» – Джулиан по привычке исказил фразу, чтобы не выдать, что помнит все дословно. – Звучало так, будто вы поставили диагноз миссис Трой раньше меня.

Гарак бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам, наклонился к Джулиану с заговорщическим видом. Джулиан тоже пригнулся к столу – теперь они напоминали двух мальчишек, перешептывающихся в школьном реплимате.

– Я как-то имел удовольствие довольно тесно сотрудничать с одним бетазоидом.

– Бетазоид? В Обсидиановом ордене?

Гарак приподнял надбровный гребень – не поймешь, подтверждение или сарказм – и продолжил:

– Он был, используя федеративную терминологию, внешним консультантом – вашим коллегой, к слову сказать. Довольно представительным по внешности и возрасту, и очень хорошим специалистом. Он одним из первых научился культивировать вирус Занти вне живых организмов, просто в пробирке. И когда обстоятельства требовали, чтобы кто-то вел себя в соответствии с индивидуальными предпочтениями – мы его приглашали.

У Джулиана округлились глаза:

– Вы шутите!

– Ну, раз вы так считаете, – Гарак выпрямился, довольно усмехаясь.

– Он заражал себя лихорадкой Занти? – Восторженно прошептал Джулиан. – Она же может быть смертельной!

– Ничья работа не безопасна, доктор. Думаю, вы иногда рискуете не меньше.

– И вы ее использовали только для других рас? Я имею в виду – на кардассианцев такая телепатия не действует? Ну, в смысле… Вы казались… Вы даже не стремились кого-то найти, и не были… не выглядели…

Гарак сжал в кулак левую руку – и, видимо, поймав себя на жесте, тут же разжал.

– Скажем так, доктор, у меня большой опыт.

Джулиан открыл рот, думая, что надо что-то уточнить – не уверенный, впрочем, что именно – но тут к столику подошла Ада, с которой Джулиан успел познакомиться буквально накануне баджорского праздника.

– Джулиан, ты не хочешь отметить? – она игриво потрясла мешочком, в котором глухо застучали плашки.

– Это что, латина?

– Мой выигрыш! – Ада наклонилась над столиком и звонко чмокнула Джулиана в щеку. – Благодаря тебе.

– Мне?

– Ну да, и мистеру Гараку, конечно – разумеется, я и сама собиралась сделать ставку, что ты не придешь, но он уверил меня, что я могу увеличить ее до максимума, ничем не рискуя. И я сорвала банк! – она сощурилась в гримаске восторга.

Джулиан оторопело посмотрел на Гарака.

Тот поклонился.

– Прекрасно. – Джулиан вскочил. – Конечно. С удовольствием. Мистер Гарак. – Джулиан отвесил поклон. Гарак кивнул еще раз, с видимой насмешкой.

– Я заказала для нас гололюкс. – Ада игриво повела плечиком.

– Замечательная идея.

Верхом элегантного бешенства, решил Джулиан, будет уйти не оглядываясь.


	5. Жребий брошен

Гарак был уверен, что общение Башира с ним сойдет на нет, и очень удивился, когда следующим же утром доктор явился в мастерскую с заказом удлинить брюки на полсантиметра и напоминанием о еженедельном ланче – «завтра в 1400 как обычно?»

Это был хороший повод отступить, отпустить. Напомнить себе, что не является должником доктора, несмотря на спасенную жизнь – и Джулиан сам не считает, что Гарак у него в долгу. Что можно продолжить общение с офицерами Звездного Флота без посредников. Что идею соблазнить доктора он давно счел неразумной, а простое общение с главным врачом станции не дает никаких преимуществ. С практической точки зрения Джулиан ему не нужен…

– Конечно, доктор. Завтра в 1400 – если вы снова не опоздаете, разумеется.

– Не волнуйтесь, Гарак, я буду вовремя.

Гарак улыбнулся в ответ.

Разглаживая ладонями брюки доктора – разумеется, им не требовалось никаких доработок – Гарак думал, что все идет как нужно, и даже обед с доктором прекрасно ложится в ту канву, которую он тщательно сплетал последние несколько недель. Сейчас, после спасения Киры и всей станции, когда Звездный Флот у него в долгу, можно сделать следующий шаг. Нужно только освежить в памяти «Юлия Цезаря».

*****

– Это удивительный психологический феномен: уже много поколений человечество не испытывает недостатка в пище, и все же приступая к еде, вы ведете себя так, будто кто-то вот-вот отберет вашу тарелку. Боязнь голода при изобилии пищи…

Разделавшись с «Цезарем» – не тем ужасным салатом, который в прошлый раз рекомендовал доктор, а фарсовой пьесой любимого землянами Шекспира – Гарак переключился на земные обеденные привычки. Их он тоже считал почти фарсом. Джулиан мягко улыбался напротив – словно они обменивались любезностями – и явно собирался закончить обед и убежать. Нужно задержать его еще на минуту.

– Мне пора, простите, что ухожу, – так и есть.

– Нет-нет, я тоже ухожу. – Гарак поднялся, перекрывая проход.

– Но вы не доели десерт.

Мысленно поблагодарив доктора за прекрасную тему для беседы, Гарак приостановил его за локоть, поверяя тайну своих завтраков с делавианским шоколадом.

Шоколад у него действительно был, и он даже отломил от него пару долек. Не на завтрак, конечно – вечером, с канаром. Шоколад производили вручную на мануфактуре одной из пограничных планет кардассианского союза в системе двойной звезды Делавии, и одна плитка могла стоить бутылки старого канара.

Пообещав принести пару плиток в медотсек – и решив, что пора – Гарак раскланялся с Джулианом и неспешным шагом направился к ателье.

Взрыв прозвучал точно по расписанию. Все, что оставалось – это сообщить примчавшемуся доктору, что его брюки к завтрашнему дню готовы не будут, и отключиться.

*****

Что-то было не так с этим взрывом. Гарак явно тянул время в реплимате, а Майлз с Одо очень скептически отозвались о внезапной трещине в плазмопроводе ателье. И им Джулиан верил больше, чем вздохам «скромного портного». 

Сейчас Одо ходил кругами по медотсеку, как тигр, учуявший добычу, а Гарак на биокровати показательно закатывал глаза и морщился от прикосновений трикодера. Слишком показательно. В отместку Джулиан крепко взял его за подбородок, и Гарак тут же перестал дергаться, только изумленно покосился на трикодер у левых скуловых гребней.

Язвить, впрочем, он не перестал. 

После фразы о потерянном свадебном смокинге навсиканца – кто еще мог быть причиной взрыва, если не он? разве что майор Кира? – Джулиан не выдержал:

– Оставьте шутки, Гарак.

– Пожелай майор Кира вас убить – вы бы были уже мертвы, – весомо заметил Одо, покидая медотсек.

– Стоит провести исследование. – Джулиан зашел Гараку за спину и оттуда жестом фокусника передал ему зеркало – двумя руками. Он уже замечал, что у Гарака над плечами словно зона повышенного контроля, вторжение в которую заставляет его сразу подобраться. Было любопытно лишний раз проверить.

– Какое исследование, доктор? – спросил Гарак, забирая зеркало и выворачиваясь из почти обнимающих рук.

– Почему некоторые люди не способны довериться ни единой душе, даже когда это в их интересах?

Джулиан почти ожидал, что Гарак привычно возмутится «высокомерию федерального стандарта» («Люди, доктор? Вам напомнить, какой я расы? Ах, Стандарт не содержит обобщающего термина для всех рас?») – но Гарак, критически рассмотрев себя в зеркале, пожаловался:

– Почему-то, доктор, никто мне не верит, даже когда я пытаюсь довериться и говорю чистую правду.

Очень хотелось вставить пару фраз про то, как люди устанавливают доверительные контакты – ходят друг к другу в гости, например, или не лгут через слово. Вспомнилась басня про мальчика, которому перестали верить из-за того, что он все время кричал «волк». Джулиан с удовольствием пересказал ее Гараку, но тот лишь ответил, что очевидная мораль басни – не повторять одну и ту же ложь дважды. И покинул лазарет.

Кто бы знал, что самым сложным в других расах окажется вовсе не их анатомия.

*****

Профессионалы приятны предсказуемостью результата. Из них можно составить просчитанную схему, и быть уверенным, что каждое звено сработает своевременно и правильно. Самое замечательное, что звенья могут даже не знать истинной сути процесса: достаточно задать исходные параметры ситуации, и они отработают ее, как шестеренки настроенного механизма. 

Ромуланская разведка Тал Шияр подтвердила, что они установили варп-активируемую бомбу на судно флоксианского террориста Ритайи. Они не стали благодарить Гарака за Ритайю, но словесная благодарность не требовалась: Гарак знал, что теперь ведет в их системе взаимозачетов, и это было достаточной наградой.

Коммандер Сиско предсказуемо санкционировал все необходимые действия для раскрытия взрыва. Гарак в нем и не сомневался.

И, разумеется, констебль Одо отработал как по нотам, подобрав все рассыпанные Гараком хлебные крошки: от взрывной субстанции в ателье – к Ритайе, от выдвижения обвинений – к слежке, а уж после взрыва флоксианского корабля его можно было даже не направлять. Шаг за шагом – и вот они с Одо на борту корабля, направляющегося на поиски пропавшего главы Обсидианового ордена Энабрана Тейна. Все как Гарак рассчитывал. 

К сожалению, с этого момента предсказуемость закончилась. Нет, закончилась она чуть раньше, с очередным появлением Башира. Тот отловил Гарака у стыковочного шлюза, вручил делавианский шоколад, поулыбался, пожелал удачи и, если Гарак правильно разглядел, проводил взглядом до выхода к челноку. Не меньше удивил Одо, очень проницательно озвучивший истинные мотивы Гарака в поисках Тейна; Гарак почти ожидал, что констебль продолжит свой анализ и поймет, что поступок Гарака – долг не столько ученический, сколько сыновний. К счастью, Одо вовремя остановился. И когда на борту ромуланского судна обнаружился Энабрай Тейн, но не пленником, а капитаном, Гарак окончательно убедился, что незаметно для себя соскользнул в параллельную вселенную, которая слишком легко исполняет его тайные желания. 

*****

Когда Тейн предлагает разделить его миссию и присоединиться к поискам метаморфов, Гарак даже не сомневается, полностью принимая правила этой новой реальности.

Он честно исполняет назначенную ему роль. И когда они направляются к планете метаморфов, чтобы ее уничтожить, и когда он получает приказ допросить Одо, и когда их окружают корабли Доминиона с войсками джем`хадар, и когда корабли их небольшой флотилии начинают превращаться в облака металлической крошки; даже когда Энабран говорит Гараку в глаза, что тот всегда был его недопустимой слабостью, – Элим помнит свои приоритеты: спасти Тейна, помочь Тейну, именно в такой последовательности. И он пытается до последнего, пока удар Одо не лишает его возможности действовать. 

Гарак приходит в себя на их шаттле как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как корабль Тейна бесшумно рассыпается красочными искрами.

Гараку не за что себя винить. Во-первых, Тейн сам отказался покинуть обреченный корабль. Во-вторых – для такой интересной персоны как глава Обсидианового ордена взрыв не обязательно означает гибель.

Можно возвращаться на станцию.

*****

«А теперь он снова начнет ныть», – уныло думает Майлз, отправляя ложку супа в рот. Нехорошо так отвлекаться во время еды, но этот паршивец не оставил выбора. Ладно бы просто трещал – нет, теперь он требовал от Майлза ответов, да еще и по каким-то странным вопросам. Что Майлз думает об опере? Ничего. Иногда думает, что Ворф мог бы включать свои записи потише.

От Одо с Гараком нет вестей. Звездолет Портланд уже четвертый день на рейде, скоро должен прекратить поиски челнока – и Майлз не хочет даже представлять себе последствия. Башира словно подменили: он то впадает в отрешенную задумчивость, то вспоминает не к месту какую-то точку зрения Гарака – судя по всему, у долбанного карди есть точка зрения по любому вопросу – а сейчас вот, пожалуйста: опера. До этого были литература, политика, театральные постановки, социальные нормы разных уголков Галактики, какая-то еще хрень... Раньше Джулиан с таким вдохновением рассуждал только о медицине – и Гарака следовало бы выставить со станции уже за это.

– С Гараком я привык считать обед временем для философских споров, – подтверждает опасения Майлза Джулиан.

– Споров? – хмыкает Майлз. – Он с тобой спорит, значит?

– Ну да, постоянно.

– Я не говорил тебе, в каких случаях спорят кардассианцы?

– Не знаю. Во всех? – Джулиан мечтательно улыбается.

– Они спорят, когда заигрывают, – сообщает Майлз, облизывая ложку. Нужно признать, готовят здесь неплохо – кажется, Джулиан сказал, что этот ресторан нашел Гарак?

– Что? Подожди. Заигрывают?

– Ну да, а ты не знал? – трудно представить, что за два года болтовни эти двое ни разу не обсудили кардассианские социальные нормы.

– То есть… Любой спор? – переспрашивает Джулиан.

– Ну откуда я знаю, любой – не любой… Меня эта кардассианская инженерша…

– Инженер, – поправляет Джулиан.

– Хорошо, пусть будет инженер. Она решила, что я с ней заигрываю.

– Ну?

– Ну. А мы с ней только спорили. По рабочим вопросам.

– По рабочим?

– Ну а по каким еще?

– Любопытно.

– Конечно. Но я не думаю, чтобы Гарак имел что-то такое в виду, расслабься. Наверняка есть какие-то нормы: так спорите – просто спор, а вот так – заигрывания.

– Да, наверняка. – Джулиан отставляет полупустую тарелку. – Вечером идем в гололюкс?

– Извини, я обещал Кейко, – начинает Майлз, но видит выражение лица друга, – или вот что, оставь возможность присоединиться к игре другим персонажам, я подойду позже.

– В Аламо? Да меня одного там вынесут за пять минут!

– Ну возьми другую программу. Какую-нибудь – не знаю, шпионскую. Тебе вроде нравилось. 

– Посмотрю, – вздыхает Джулиан.

В этот момент вызов с мостика просит Майлза О'Брайена  **«** подойти на кое-что взглянуть **»** . 

*****

– Ты правда хочешь вместе пообедать? – Майлз удивленно оглядывается на Джулиана, не выпуская из рук какие-то проводки.

– Конечно. Почему тебя это так удивляет?

– Ну, Гарак вернулся, а ты так переживал за него, и…

– С Гараком я уже пообщался. И мы с ним обедаем по средам, потому что по средам у вас с Одо сплав на каяках, а сегодня суббота.

– А при чем здесь Одо? – Майлз искренне не понимает таких намеков. – Хочешь сказать, если бы мы сплавлялись с ним по четвергам, вы бы обедали с Гараком в четверг?

Джулиан пожимает плечами:

– Ну так ты идешь?

– Извини, сегодня я без обеда, – Майлз кивает на панель, – нужно тут доделать, а вечером мы летим на встречу командных составов на Землю.

– А! Совещание форпостов. Я и забыл. Надолго?

– Три дня. Ненавижу официальные приемы.

– И у тебя они будут трое суток с утра и до вечера. Что ж, удачи. Оторвись там за двоих.

– Тебе тоже не скучать, – бурчит Майлз. – Можешь пригласить Гарака пообедать вместо наших гололюксов.

– Я думаю, лучше я воспользуюсь твоим предыдущим советом. Я тут нашел одну программу, ретро, как раз с одним главным героем. Самым главным героем.

– А есть еще не самые главные?

– Скажем так, у меня там помощники.

– Да? И кто же они?

Джулиан пожимает плечами:

– Так, разные специалисты... широкого профиля.

Подмигнув Майлзу, он выходит из инженерной.

*****

Гарак вернулся, и доктор чувствует себя почти обманутым. Нет, он счастлив, что Гарак и Одо выжили – почти чудом, насколько он понимает из сухого рапорта Одо, перешептываний Киры с Дакс и рассказов самого Гарака, многословных и завуалированных. Когда Гарак материализовался на «Дефаенте», Джулиан встретил его первым – и был почти растерян: Гарак отмахнулся от трикодера, отмахнулся от самого Джулиана и поспешил на мостик. Ну, допустим. Пока они возвращались на станцию, Гарак то умолкал, то многозначительно переглядывался с констеблем, то резко покидал мостик и принимался расхаживать по коридору, что-то бормоча под нос. Джулиан сунулся было снова, на всякий случай без трикодера, получил резкое «мне почти жаль, что здесь нет других пострадавших, доктор» и вернулся на мостик. Оставалось время поразмыслить, что он будет делать, если всю их спасательную команду отправят под трибунал и в отставку, как обещал адмирал.

На станции Джулиан затаскивает Гарака в медотсек, берет у него пробу крови – и почти разочарованно подтверждает, что это не метаморф и не замаскированный клингон, а по-прежнему кардассианец средних лет и  _ неоднозначного  _ характера. Гарак с привычной улыбкой (одними уголками губ) благодарит доктора за диагноз и поспешно покидает медотсек – видимо, пить кофе с Одо; Джулиан как-то наблюдал, как Одо выращивает удивительно точную копию чашки из своей руки. Что ж, они оба – единственные представители своих рас на станции, да и общие испытания сближают, верно?

Хорошо. У Джулиана есть сотрудники. Коллеги-офицеры. Майлз. Недавно появилась Лита – легкая, умная, красивая; работает дабо-девушкой Кварка, а это серьезный показатель: Кварк всегда выбирал самых ярких и самостоятельных женщин, и в сотрудницы, и по жизни. Удивительно, как он ухитряется держаться за стереотипы своей планеты – и при этом завоевывать то кардассианку-профессора, то клингонку, руководящую целым кланом. Его даже Джадзия уважает – та самая Джадзия, которая пьет на завтрак «черную дыру» и не вылезает из гололюксов с триллами в набедренных повязках (Кира как-то проговорилась). 

И кстати. У него еще есть новая программа для гололюкса.

*****

Неудивительно, что когда в его программу вламываются – и вламывается, конечно, Гарак, и, конечно, посреди поцелуя со сногсшибательной блондинкой в дорогих интерьерах гонконгского пентхауса, – Джулиан в бешенстве. Его «убирайтесь» звучит прямым текстом. Гарак только приподнимает надглазные гребни. У Джулиана нет сил оправдываться или спорить, а Гарак провоцирует и на то, и на другое, поэтому через несколько фраз Джулиан просто сдается и позволяет ему остаться. В конце концов, в игре есть пара мест, где второго игрока можно убить.

Джулиану не нужны советы, как играть в шпионов – особенно от настоящего шпиона. Особенно если этот шпион до сих пор считает его ребенком, слабаком, наивным федералом… кем еще? Эта пара недель четко показала, что Гарак не видит необходимости прислушиваться к мнению Джулиана. И Джулиан вдруг осознает, что это освобождающе прекрасно.

Гарак не уважает чужое мнение? Пора сыграть по его правилам. То есть за себя.

К концу игры оба, запыхавшись, прислоняются к колонне, разделяющей два высоких окна, и внимательно друг на друга смотрят. За эти пару часов Джулиан Гарака приструнил, отстранил, несколько раз переодел (не сам, но все же) и подстрелил. Еще он поцеловал Джадзию и Киру (Киру – несколько раз!), подрался с Майзом, выиграл в карты у Ворфа, переиграл Сиско и подстрелил Гарака – или это он уже называл?

И, справедливости ради, Сиско он переиграл только благодаря советам Настоящего Шпиона, которые сейчас бочком придвинулся к нему чуть ближе.

– Любопытно. Вы выиграли бой, уничтожив весь мир. – С уважением комментирует Гарак.

– Уверен, в Обсидиановом ордене этому не учат.

– Меня там многому не учили. Например, понимать ценность удачи… и использовать свои фантазии.

Джулиан пару секунд молчит – но какого черта?

– Завтра обедаем, - не столько спрашивает, сколько информирует он Гарака.

Вторая пауза.

– Да, но почему бы нам не пообедать у вас дома? – невинным тоном замечает Гарак, и на почти возмущенный взгляд Джулиана поясняет. – В Гонконге?


	6. Наш человек Башир. Ужин в Коулуне

– Дорогой доктор! Вы рано. – Гарак приветственно взмахнул бокалом с темной густой жидкостью.

– Вы надеялись напиться без меня, Гарак? Не выйдет. К тому же это моя программа – как вас вообще сюда пустили?

– Кварк знает, что я тоже приглашен. – Гарак протянул Джулиану бокал. – Ваш мартини с водкой, доктор. Поскольку здесь нет вашей очаровательной ассистентки, я взял на себя смелость приготовить напиток сам.

– Взболтанный, не смешанный?

– Я приложил для этого все усилия.

«Пижон», – подумал Джулиан, принимая бокал и с полуулыбкой разглядывая Гарака. Тот был в смокинге, как и вчера. Сам Джулиан выбрал простой костюм и жалел даже об этом – галстук уже мешал.

– А здесь мило, – Джулиан огляделся. Интерьер отличался от привычного, но вот чем? Насколько Джулиан мог судить, это был все тот же азиатский фьюжн двадцатого века, за панорамными окнами поблескивали небоскребы, – и все же обычный шик на грани вычурности казался сглаженным. Джулиан огляделся еще раз, медленнее. Оказалось, что бордовая кожа на диванах заменилась другой, менее броского оттенка; добавились подушки из плотной гладкой ткани. Резные деревянные панели на стенах стали темнее, будто состарились. Золотые блестки рам и ваз тоже потемнели, приобрели глубокий матовый блеск. Несколько блестящих металлических линз на одной из стен отбрасывали ярких зайчиков – лунных, учитывая пейзаж за окном, но прекрасно оживляющих комнату. Интерьер стал глубже, сдержанней – пожалуй, благороднее, – но лунные зайцы явно хулиганили, отскакивая от барных бокалов и расплываясь по матовым бокам ваз. 

– Мне кажется, или вы поработали с интерьером, Гарак? – спросил Джулиан, улыбаясь и делая глоток мартини. Вкус тоже был мягче, чем обычно – иллюзия или Гарак разбирается еще и в земных коктейлях? 

– Вы же не ожидали, доктор, что я соглашусь ужинать в той вызывающей обстановке, которая запрограммирована для ваших шпионских игр? Если так, то я предпочел бы ужинать у Кварка – в его заведении больше вкуса.

– Все в порядке, Гарак, – сказал Джулиан, посмеиваясь. – Мне так больше нравится.

– А для вас еще есть надежда, доктор.

Глотком допив мартини, Джулиан направился к бару, по пути стягивая галстук и расстегивая пуговицу на воротнике рубашки. Не то, чтобы его могли выставить из гололюкса за нарушение дресс-кода.

– Вы знаете, что здесь есть балкон? – спросил он, заливая водку и мартини в шейкер к паре кубиков льда.

– Балкон? В небоскребе?

– Я… чуть модифицировал программу, – ответил Джулиан, наслаждаясь изумлением на лице Гарака. – Не только же вам править интерьеры. Мы на тридцать пятом этаже старого гонконгского небоскреба, под нами – залив Виктория и трущобы Коулуна с наркоманами и неудачливыми контрабандистами, а над нами – только небо и лунная ночь. Так что предлагаю выйти на балкон, – и, заметив колебания Гарака, добавил, – там тепло, и я отключил ветер.

На балконе Джулиан поставил шейкер с коктейлем на высокий столбик перил и замер, подставляя лицо лунному свету. Он почти забыл, как ощущается полнолуние – но, кажется, в программе подкрутили и эти настройки. Луна казалась огромной, и широкая лунная дорожка заливала всю бухту Виктория, от Коулуна до острова Гонконг. Гарак тихо скользнул рядом.

– «Кто видит луну, тот бесчисленных звезд не заметил», – тихо проговорил Джулиан, не глядя на Гарака.

– Поэзия, доктор? Я скорее ожидал от вас увлекательного рассказа о приключениях, которыми славятся эти места. 

– О контрабандистах и торговцах наркотиками? Это не так интересно – я бы сказал, рутина давних эпох. А поэзия – один из моих предков был поэтом. Синх эль Башир в пятнадцатом веке.

– Это его произведение?

– Нет, это строчки, кажется, шестого века – хотя из тех же мест. Боюсь, я не силен в творчестве своего предка. Мне читали его стихи, когда я был ребенком, но, – Джулиан покрутил бокал, наблюдая, как плотный напиток закручивается медленной воронкой, – я тогда был совсем ребенком.

– У вас грустные воспоминания о детстве?

Джулиан помотал головой, на пару секунд прикрыв глаза.

– Не очень.

Они помолчали, разглядывая серебристую бухту внизу. Джулиан облокотился на перила.

– Как вам лунная ночь на Земле, Гарак? – спросил он. – Правда, светло?

– На Кардассии, доктор, три луны. Наше тройное полнолуние похоже на пасмурный вечер.

– Наверное, это как земные белые ночи. Меня родители как-то брали на север… мне не понравилось. Первые два дня любопытно, потом становится скучно.

– Поэтому у нас лунными называют совсем другие ночи – когда выходит только Слепая луна. В такие ночи заключаются самые важные соглашения и назначаются тайные свидания. 

Улыбаясь, Джулиан повернул лицо к кардассианцу; тот тоже улыбался – легко, чуть насмешливо.

– Не думал, что услышу от вас такое, Гарак. Это почти романтично.

– Романтика, доктор – всего лишь обозначение одного из любимых людьми настроений. Довольно переоцененных, должен сказать. Ваше здоровье.

Они чокнулись бокалами. Джулиан допил вторую порцию и налил из шейкера третью.

– Это же не голографический канар? – спросил он, кивая на все еще первый бокал Гарака.

– Ну что вы, доктор – это вы можете баловаться электронным алкоголем. Я слежу за своим здоровьем.

– Опасность голографических продуктов сильно преувеличена. – Джулиан моментально отвлекся от пейзажа, вспоминая недавнюю статью. – Об этом много спорят, но недавнее наблюдательное исследование показало…

– Прошу прощения, доктор, но у вас исследования, а у меня опыт.

– Вы мне не верите?

– Верю. Но предпочитаю глотать не электронные импульсы…

– …А молекулы спирта? При всем уважении к вашим многочисленным талантам, мистер Гарак, но вы едва ли обладаете необходимой квалификацией, чтобы оценить риск…

– Для человеческой физиологии – несомненно. Но если говорить о кардассианской – думаю, здесь я дам вам фору, как говорят земляне.

– Вы закончили курсы скорой помощи при Обсидиановом ордене?

– На Кардассии нет скорых курсов, если вы это имели в виду – у нас всему учат основательно. И нет, я не об этом. Я долгое время общался с вашим коллегой, только кардассианцем. Он был моим научным консультантом, если хотите.

– Вам был нужен медицинский консультант?

– Периодически.

– И вы с ним часто общались?

– По сравнению с другими моими знакомыми – можно сказать неприлично часто. Какое-то время он даже проживал в моем доме. Вынужденно, разумеется – ему нужно было почувствовать родные пески под ногами после трех лет в трудовом лагере. 

– О. И вы его вытащили оттуда?

– Напротив, доктор – я его туда отправил.

Джулиан пристально посмотрел на Гарака, пытаясь понять, шутит ли тот – но не заметил ни следа насмешки. 

– Опять ваша особая правда, Гарак? Надеюсь, это не вы провели три года в лагере?

– Что вы, на это у меня бы не хватило здоровья. Доктор Пармак гораздо выносливей меня, но из лагеря он вышел седым.

– И вы… не пытались облегчить его жизнь? Зачем вообще отправлять в заключение того, кто тебе дорог?

– На тот момент мы были знакомы несколько часов, доктор. И, отвечая на ваш вопрос – а зачем вы подстрелили меня вчера? Только не вздумайте оправдываться, это был один из самых правильных поступков за все наше знакомство.

– Потому что вы не были готовы вести себя благоразумно? – откликнулся Джулиан почти автоматически, обдумывая информацию про «несколько часов» – и понимая, что вопрос «он был твоим заданием как агента Ордена?» благоразумнее не задавать.

– Именно, доктор. По той же самой причине я приложил все усилия, чтобы отправить доктора Пармака в трудовой лагерь. Альтернативой была казнь.

– То есть вы спасли его.

Гарак взболтал канар, какое-то время поизучал бокал, потом поднял взгляд на Джулиана.

– Такое никто не назовет спасением, доктор. Я даже не поинтересовался, что именно он бы предпочел – лагерь или смерть. Я счел нужным, чтобы он выжил. С моей стороны это был очень самонадеянный поступок.

– И он обязан вам за него жизнью.

Гарак промолчал.

– Но... – Джулиан попытался разрядить атмосферу, – он ведь понял ваш выбор? Он вас простил?

– Да, – ответил Гарак, снова глядя на бокал. – Простил.

Оба сделали по глотку.

– А про мой выстрел…

– Прошу вас доктор….

– Нет, позвольте мне сказать, – кажется, Джулиан начал хмелеть, и уж точно начал горячиться, но он должен был все высказать. – Вопрос ведь в том, почему вы были готовы пожертвовать жизнью почти всех членов командного состава…

– Только пятерых, доктор. И вы были не в списке.

– И это должно меня успокоить?

– Я оскорблен, что вы не видите в этом поступке самопожертвования. Если бы мне все удалось, меня бы сразу арестовали, и я, возможно, был бы сейчас в тюрьме, но спас бы вас.

– Я не верю вашим рассуждениям, Гарак. Вы просто защищали самого себя.

– Как я уже сказал, доктор – я оскорблен такими обвинениями.

– То есть если бы ситуация повторилась, скажем, сейчас, вы бы повторили свое решение?

– Давайте не будем в сослагательном наклонении.

– Нет, почему же. – Джулиан долил остатки коктейля из шейкера в бокал и тут же выпил залпом. Расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на рубашке – нужно было оставить в программе хоть небольшой ветерок.

– Я почти раскаялся в этом, доктор, поверьте. – Гарак не сводил с Джулиана взгляда. Кажется, у воинственных рас это означает вызов?

– Вы бы снова так поступили, да? – Джулиан поставил бокал на тонкий поручень перил, расправил плечи и подступил к Гараку вплотную. – Убили весь командный состав, чтобы гарантированно спастись? И меня тоже? Или поинтересовались бы, что я предпочту – смерть или лагерь?

– Я знаю, что вы предпочтете, доктор, – шепотом ответил Гарак. – Вы слишком наивны. Вы всегда выбираете жизнь.

И притянул Джулиана к себе.

Первые пару секунд Джулиану казалось, что он падает – с балкона, иначе почему так долго? Потом – что он долетел до бухты и теперь погружается в вязкую теплую воду. Голова кружилась, стороны света и гравитация потеряли направление и смысл. Это все алкоголь, и неожиданность, и адреналин, и запах канара на губах, и – Гарак, серьезно? – и… 

Лита!

У него Лита. Так нельзя.

Джулиан попытался отстраниться – но цепкая хватка на плечах не позволила; попытался оттолкнуть Гарака – руки не повиновались, тяжелые и вялые; все, на что хватило сил – это вцепиться в лацканы смокинга и надавить – кажется, в районе ключиц. Удовлетворенное «м-м», отдавшееся вибрацией в губах, показало, что маневр был воспринят диаметрально неверно. 

Джулиан откинул голову, уходя от поцелуя – и губы Гарака скользнули вниз, по подбородку к горлу.

– Г-гарак! – Джулиан замотал головой, дернулся – невольно притянув Гарака к себе – снова попытался оттолкнуть, вспомнил про ключицы – и разжал пальцы. Все тело, не только кисти рук, стало тяжелым, в горле бился комок. Черт, так нельзя, – мысленно пожаловался Джулиан неясно кому на неудобную кардассианскую анатомию. Из-за бешеного сердцебиения и гула в ушах становилось все сложнее хоть что-то придумать – тем более сделать. Он снова помотал головой. Так нельзя, так нельзя, – кажется, он повторял это беззвучно губами.

Внезапно дыхание на горле замерло, ощущение щекочущего тепла исчезло. Гарак медленно выпрямился. 

Пытаясь вернуть контроль над телом – ощутимо пошатывало – Джулиан отступил назад. Избегая взгляда Гарака, принялся отряхивать пиджак, вскользь удивляясь, как же стало тихо. Гул в ушах уходил с каждым медленным, четко контролируемым вдохом – но Джулиан будто остался на балконе один. Присутствие Гарака не ощущалось совсем; он словно выключил себя из пространства, которое столь уверенно заполнял минуту назад.

Конечно, Гарак был тут, в паре шагов; не сводил с Джулиана серьезного взгляда. Ни тени насмешки или веселого подначивания. В кои-то веки.

Пауза затягивалась, но Джулиан не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места – опасаясь, что любое движение, к или от, будет истолковано не в его пользу.

Увы, паузу тоже истолковали.

– Доктор, похоже, я должен принести вам свои извинения, – высоким светско-учтивым тоном озвучил Гарак. – Кажется, я принял ваше обычное дружеское расположение за нечто большее – как неосмотрительно с моей стороны. – В тон проскользнула подчеркнутая улыбка. – Еще раз прошу меня извинить. Компьютер, выход.

Огни небоскребов сменились ровным росчерком серых квадратов.

Гарак чуть склонил голову – полупоклон-полукивок – и, плавно развернувшись, направился к выходу, неспешно и уверенно, как после рабочей встречи.

Вот теперь оцепенение спало. Джулиан запоздало понял, что ему вообще-то  _ позволили _ остановить ситуацию. Что Гарак разжал руки, как только осознал протест. И еще пара секунд – и он не получил бы никаких дальнейших возражений. 

И, очевидно, Гарак понимал это так же четко, как Джулиан сейчас.

– Так нельзя, – зачем-то озвучил Джулиан в пространство голокомнаты. Других вменяемых мыслей не было.


	7. Прелюдия к Апокалипсису

– Джулиан, нам надо поговорить.

«Моя любимая фраза», подумал Джулиан, потерянно глядя на Литу – но да, поговорить было надо. После гребаного балкона они с Гараком не общались полтора месяца – только вежливые кивки и беседы о погоде (один раз даже буквально – обсуждали погодные условия Баджора) в общей компании. От обедов Гарак отказывался с любезной улыбкой. Заказы не принимал – точнее, передать заказ не получалось: каждый раз, когда Джулиан подходил к ателье, независимо от времени суток, оно оказывалось закрытым. Джулиан еще не дошел до самых крайних мер выяснения отношений, но последние две недели начал сбегать от Литы, ночуя то у себя в каюте, то в лаборатории медотсека. Видимо, это и стало поводом к разговору.

– Знаешь, ты очень хороший… 

Плохое начало. Примерно так же Джулиан начал разговор с Палис, когда сообщил ей о своем решении отправиться работать врачом на дальние космические рубежи вместо того, чтобы остаться на Земле, устроиться в госпиталь ее отца и жениться.

– Просто бывают случаи, когда двум людям неправильно оставаться вместе. Особенно если один из них такой замечательный, как ты.

Да, кажется, это он тоже говорил.

– Я хочу сказать – если один из пары влюблен в кого-то другого.

– Почему сразу влюблен? – встрепенулся Башир, наконец, найдя слабое звено в рассуждениях. – Просто интерес. Любопытство, может быть. Другая раса – это вообще всегда интересно, ты же понимаешь, – он улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбка выглядит достаточно обезоруживающей.

– Джулиан, – Лита мягко, сочувственно улыбнулась в ответ. – Мне очень жаль, что приходится это говорить. Я боюсь, что все чуть серьезнее, чем любопытство.

Башир опустился на стул, его слегка знобило. Адреналиновая реакция, точно. Неужели со стороны это выглядит как влюбленность – настолько, что Лита решила сказать ему об этом?

– Ладно, может, ты права. Может, это чуть больше, чем просто интерес. Но это не значит, что мы должны…

– Джулиан, я предлагаю расстаться. Я очень тебя люблю, правда, ты очень милый, но это…

– Понимаю, – глухо проговорил Джулиан, глядя в пол. – Я бы тоже, наверное, не смог... дальше.

Лита захлопала в ладоши. Джулиан удивленно на нее посмотрел.

– Я знала, что ты поймешь! – Она сияла, она правда сияла – очень странная реакция для девушки, которая только что разорвала отношения, потому что ее парень испытывает  _ любопытство _ к другому. – Ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарна.

– Благодарна?

– Конечно! Я не хотела делать тебе больно. И я правда тебе благодарна за понимание и… за все.

– У баджорцев, – Джулиан откашлялся, – у вас ведь есть обряд расставания для пар. Когда они благодарны друг другу, но не могут… не могут оставаться дальше вместе.

Лита изящно присела на соседний стул. Взяла Джулиана за руку.

– Ты замечательный, ты знаешь?

Джулиан помотал головой. Он не понимал, почему эта чудесная девушка так чутко относится к его непростительному, по всем стандартам, поведению.

– Нет. Это ты замечательная. – Он посмотрел на нее.

Лита мягко коснулась губами лба Джулиана.

– Такие обряды проводят в красивых романтичных местах. Как насчет Райзы?

Джулиан кивнул. Почему бы и не Райза.

– И когда… когда ты предлагаешь?

Джулиан пожал плечами.

– Не то, чтобы у меня были ограничивающие обстоятельства, – он вспомнил вежливое лицо Гарака. Это придется переболеть – Гарак его к себе еще долго на выстрел дизраптора не подпустит. А значит, разницы никакой.

– Тогда на этих выходных, ладно?

Видимо, Джулиан не смог сдержать удивления – Лита сжала его руку.

– Прости. Я не спешу от тебя избавиться, просто не хочу тянуть. Мы ведь уже не вместе – ну, мыслями точно нет. Я не думаю, что это правильно – лежать ночами в кровати и думать совсем не о нас, а о том, какие прекрасные и чувствительные у него…

– …гребни, – упавшим голосом произнес Башир. 

– …уши, – закончила Лита. Она мечтательно улыбалась.

– Уши?

– М-м, – Лита засмеялась, развернулась к Джулиану, звонко чмокнула его в щеку и вскочила со стула.

– Я пойду. Джулиан, ты ценнее латины! Спасибо.

Послав Джулиану еще один лучезарный взгляд, Лита исчезла за дверью.

Уши.

Кажется, стоило пересмотреть этот разговор с самого начала.

*****

Что ж, теперь он был свободен.

Свободу Джулиан отметил своеобразно. Он заперся в каюте, залез на диван, прижав к себе Кукалаку и полночи сидел, уставившись в темный угол комнаты. Пару раз пожалел, что рядом нет Литы; некоторое время малодушно строил планы по ее возвращению. Уши, значит? Она что, влюбилась в Кварка? Или его братца Рома? Да ну, бред. Может, кто-то из проезжих вулканцев? Как месть всего народа за победу Джулиана на корте много лет назад?

Заметив, что мысли о возвращении Литы пошли по пятому кругу, Джулиан поднялся с дивана и с Кукалакой под мышкой отправился спать.

Наутро в голову пришел гениальный план.

Гараку он нравится физически. Гарак нравится физически ему – если вспомнить все метания и ту лихорадку. И, да, реакцию на поцелуй. И сейчас он свободен от обязательств.

Вывод?

Правильно. Пойти поговорить с Гараком. Быть готовым к любому раскладу – от дружеского рукопожатия до жесткого секса (почему жесткого – Джулиан не знал, но в голову пришло именно это). Может, сразу с секса и начать? Судя по всему, Гарак очень заинтересован – настолько, что после отказа прекратил даже дружеское общение. Джулиану это было непонятно – он прекрасно мог дружить и до секса, и после (снова вспомнилась Лита) – и даже вместо, если не повезет. Но не у всех такие открытые взгляды.

Весь день план обтачивался и отшлифовывался, пока не стал казаться почти полным идиотизмом – и Джулиан решил, что должен воплотить его сегодня, пока не исчезло это «почти».

Уже перед дверью каюты Гарака, плотнее сжимая горлышко бутыли с канаром, Джулиан вдруг понял, что не обдумал самого важного: как соблазняют мужчин? Пример самого Гарака был не показателен – он просто поцеловал Джулиана. Наверное, так и нужно. Гарак оценит прагматичный подход.

И с этой мыслью Джулиан решительно постучал в дверь каюты 901 третьего жилого кольца.

– Доктор?

– Ждал кого-то другого, Гарак? – Джулиан подмигнул удивленному кардассианцу и переступил через порог, не дожидаясь приглашения. – О. Ты читал. – Он подошел к дивану.

– Действительно, доктор, я коротал время перед сном, наслаждаясь кардассианской военной лирикой.

– Увлекательно, должно быть. – Джулиан поднял с дивана раскрытую книгу, пролистнул несколько страниц, закрыл и положил на столик рядом – чтобы не помешала. Туда же водрузил бутыль с канаром.

Гарак не отходил от двери, явно обескураженный таким поведением.

– Вы здесь по делу, доктор?

– По делу? Можно сказать и так. – Он пристально посмотрел Гараку в глаза и продолжил, постепенно переходя на шепот. – Разные расы используют разную терминологию – все зависит от того, на каком языке решим говорить с тобой мы.

С голограммами было проще. Любая голографическая девушка уже приблизилась бы, примагниченная голосом Джулиана, положила руку ему на плечо…

Гарак продолжал стоять как вкопанный.

Джулиан вздохнул и приблизился к Гараку сам:

– Я подумал…

– Неплохое занятие, доктор. Я сам иногда так развлекаюсь.

– Я подумал, – продолжил Джулиан, – что слишком рано отпустил тебя тогда с балкона.

– О. – Гарак отступил на шаг назад. – Хотел бы напомнить, доктор, что вы меня не отпускали – я сам решил покинуть вас.

Не отступать.

– Возможно, – Джулиан снова сократил расстояние, – но мне очень жаль, что ты это сделал.

– Ценю ваши сожаления. – Гарак вывернулся и направился вглубь комнаты.

– Гарак! – Джулиан рухнул на диван. Во имя Кардассии, у него уже кончались идеи, как с Гараком разговаривать – но он не уйдет отсюда, пока не добьется своего.

– Что такое, доктор?

– Не убегай, пожалуйста. – Джулиан сам не ожидал, что у него это вырвется, но удержаться в амплуа рокового соблазнителя не получалось.

Удивительно, но Гарак вернулся, присаживаясь рядом.

– Доктор – вы, наконец, поведаете мне, зачем пришли?

– Я хочу тебя.

– Прошу прощения?

– Я. Хочу. Тебя. – Какого черта, он слишком устал ходить вокруг да около. И, кажется, он вычислил, что Гарак хочет от него услышать именно эту фразу, так?

– А. – Гарак огляделся вокруг с ошарашенным видом. – Это вы мне?

– Тебе. – Джулиан покосился на бутылку с канаром, но открывать ее сейчас, кажется, было плохой идеей.

– И вы пришли сообщить мне эту новость?

– Странно, что для тебя это новость, Гарак.

Джулиан отреагировал скорее на формулировку, чем на смысл – и замер, осознав, что попал в точку. Потому что замер и Гарак.

– Я думал, – медленно, как в прогулке по минному полю, продолжил Джулиан, – что все мои намеки для тебя очевидны. – Ему много раз говорили, что он болтает как флиртует – возможно, и для Гарака его поведение выглядело флиртом? – И мне очень жаль, что я не смог показать тебе, как мне понравился наш поцелуй.

В глазах Гарака снова мелькнуло подозрение, и Джулиан поспешил исправиться:

– Я забыл, что для кардассианцев спор является чем-то вроде прелюдии. Так что ты застал меня врасплох.

Гарак сжал губы.

– Поэтому я предлагаю попробовать заново. Я здесь. Я полностью понимаю, что происходит. Я готов – я хочу повторить.

Осторожно – недоверчиво – Гарак провел пальцем по щеке Джулиана. Тот постарался не вздрогнуть. Ощущалось странно. Кажется, только одна девушка проявляла с ним инициативу – Лита (и хватит уже о ней, сколько можно?) Джулиан разрывался между желанием уже просто поцеловаться и закончить эти игры – и опасением снова спугнуть Гарака.

– Мой дорогой доктор, – с непонятными Джулиану интонациями проговорил Гарак, – а вы умеете преподносить сюрпризы.

И он наклонился к Джулиану.

Почувствовав себя, наконец, на твердой почве, Джулиан обхватил Гарака, одной рукой гладя волосы (у него оказалась очень густая и объемная шевелюра – у многих девушек волосы были короче), другой – шейные гребни. Гарак зашипел – это же означает удовольствие? Он так и знал!

Гарак тем временем отпустил его губы, зачем-то чмокнул в лоб и склонился к шее.

Джулиан довольно выдохнул – это было его слабостью.

– Гарак, – нежась под мягкими покусывающими движениями, пробормотал он, – ты потрясающий, ты знаешь? – он понял, что повторяет слова, сказанные Литой при расставании, но ему было все равно. – Я жалею, что не пришел к тебе раньше. 

– М-м, – Гарак нырнул губами под расстегнутый воротник, к ключицам.

– Нужно было поговорить с тобой в тот же вечер, и не мучиться столько времени. Пусть это даже на один раз…

Гарак остановился. 

– На один раз? – внезапно трезвым тоном поинтересовался он.

– М, – неопределенно ответил Джулиан, не понимая, какого ответа от него ждут. – Ну, мы с тобой взрослые… э, гуманоиды…

– Ясно. – Гарак крепко стянул волосы Джулиана в кулак. – Значит, на один раз? – повторил он с какой-то веселой злостью. – Что ж, доктор, вы получите меня  _ на один раз _ . Кто я такой, чтобы отказывать представителю Федерации?

«Но это ты получишь меня», – растерянно подумал Джулиан, но озвучить не смог: крепкие зубы сомкнулись у него на горле по сторонам от кадыка, и он замер. Не менее крепкая хватка в волосах удерживала голову на месте, не давая пошевелиться. Горячий язык прошелся по коже, обвел кадык, раз, другой. Джулиан тяжело сглотнул, кадык дернулся.

– Тише, доктор, – прошептал Гарак, задевая губами горло Джулиана. – Не пораньтесь.

Джулиана снова начало потряхивать, как в прошлый раз – от страха или желания, неясно. Голова поплыла, словно из нее откачали кровь и заменили гелием. Он не мог решить, чего именно хочет – помнил только, что пришел сюда сознательно, а, значит, нужно довести все до конца. Гарак тем временем вытащил рубашку Джулиана из брюк и с нажимом гладил его спину – кажется, у кардассианцев это какой-то фетиш. Губы сменились зубами: Гарак кусал – именно кусал! – плечи, слава богу, через рубашку. Пока через рубашку. Все его движения стали резкими, настойчивыми. Он словно пытался выжать ощущения из них обоих, забыв о собственном кредо «смаковать удовольствие». Ни смакования – ни, откровенно, удовольствия – не чувствовалось. Когда Гарак потянул Джулиана на себя и скользнул ладонью под пояс брюк, Джулиан плотно зажмурился, напомнив себе, что сам этого хотел.

– Доктор, посмотрите на меня.

Гарак что, поклонник силовых игр? Он начнет сейчас приказывать?

– Доктор, очнитесь же.

Джулиан заставил себя открыть глаза.

Гарак смотрел на него, как ни странно не со злостью или вожделением, а почти сочувственно.

– Хотите чай? – рука выскользнула из брюк.

– Чай? – это слово привело в себя, полностью переключив сцену: он не на неудачном свидании и не в странной голопрограмме, а в гостях у старого друга, с которым они давно не виделись и сейчас собираются пить чай…

– Таркалеанский, ваш любимый. Располагайтесь, я принесу.

И пока ошалело моргавший Башир ерзал на диване и заправлял рубашку, Гарак действительно принес две чашки чая – таркалеанский и из красных листьев – и поставил одну перед доктором. Как будто они просто решили вдвоем поужинать.

– Знаете, доктор, какое преступление на Кардассии Прайм самое редкое? – заметил Гарак, отпивая свой чай. – Сексуальное насилие. А знаете почему? Потому что самое постыдное для кардассианца – это взять несогласного партнера. Это значит, что он сам настолько слаб и непривлекателен, что не способен заинтересовать нужный объект, и настолько лишен выдержки, что не в состоянии с этим фактом смириться. 

У Джулиана отвисла челюсть.

Гарак отставил чашку и продолжил уже гораздо жестче:

– Я не знаю, что за фантазии привели вас сюда, доктор. Возможно, я должен быть польщен, что стал их частью – но, поверьте, мне было неприятно. Почти так же, как, судя по всему, было неприятно вам.

Джулиан попытался что-то ответить, что угодно, на самом деле, лишь бы не молчать – но Гарак остановил его жестом.

– Пейте чай, доктор. Остывший он будет невкусным. Продолжая мой рассказ – именно поэтому внебрачные дети смешанных кровей – огромный позор для кардассианца. Думаете, почему Дуката низвели до должности капитана мусорного контейнера, когда узнали, что у него есть дочь-полубаджорка? Из-за простой интрижки на стороне? Интрижку бы простили, уверяю вас. Просто даже мы не настолько самолюбивы, чтобы верить в добровольность баджорских наложниц. 

Джулиан молча сделал глоток.

– Хорошо, доктор, – кивнул Гарак. – Мне, конечно, по-прежнему интересно, почему сегодня вечером вы предпочли столь экзотического партнера, – он провел рукой вдоль своего тела. – Потому что в вашей коллекции еще не было кардассианца? Или я ошибаюсь и галу Дукату удалось реализовать свое очарование?

– Дукату? – Джулиан, наконец, смог вставить слово. – Вы смеетесь.

– Я более чем серьезен, доктор.

Джулиан помотал головой:

– К счастью, он и не пытался. Иначе я нарушил бы сразу несколько врачебных заповедей, начиная с «не навреди».

Гарак рассмеялся:

– К счастью, доктор, вы очаровательно слепы к кардассианскому флирту, по крайней мере в мужском исполнении. И не говорите, что он чем-то непривычен – будь на месте Дуката женщина любой расы, вы бы сразу поняли, что происходит. Если вдуматься – вы бы, скорее всего, даже не дали ей времени начать флирт и сами ринулись вперед.

На это Джулиан не стал отвечать. Он не был согласен с Гараком ни в малейшей мере – ни по поводу флирта, ни по предполагавшейся несерьезности его увлечений.

Но неужели правда Дукат?

– Он флиртовал со мной?

– При всех чудовищных изъянах нашего доброго гала – у него очень тонкий вкус на партнеров. Все его баджорки были, если я могу так выразиться, эксклюзивны.

Джулиан брезгливо поморщился.

– Приношу извинения за мой Федеральный стандарт, доктор, но этот язык сам по себе ужасен, и я не могу найти в нем более корректного обозначения. У Дуката слабость к ярким партнерам – умным, изящным и сильным, как песчаные змеи… наша дорогая майор Кира тому пример. Как и сама супруга уважаемого гала, стоит отметить. Нетипичная по кардассианским стандартам женщина, но тоже очень… уникальная, если вам так больше нравится.

Змеи, значит. Что ж, по кардассианским меркам это, наверное, комплимент. 

Чай расслаблял, и Джулиан уже начал обдумывать, о чем еще спросить Гарака, раз у них началась столь интересная беседа – но Гарак поднялся:

– Я должен поблагодарить вас за увлекательный вечер, доктор, и попросить уйти. Мне еще многое предстоит сделать на завтра.

Джулиан тоже встал. Потоптался, не вполне уверенный, как после всего произошедшего прощаться.

Видно, поняв причину колебаний, Гарак вздохнул и мягко его обнял. Джулиан поспешил обнять в ответ.

– Гарак… Знаете, я ведь действительно скучал.

Гарак отстранился:

– Достаточно, доктор.

– Я правда по вам скучал, – повторил Джулиан, упрямо глядя Гараку в глаза.

Гарак снова вздохнул и кивнул, тяжело, почти устало:

– Я знаю, дорогой мой, – ответил он, видимо, забыв добавить привычное «доктор». – Я знаю.

– Тогда… Надеюсь, не сильно забегу вперед, если спрошу насчет…

– Во имя гебитанцев! – Гарак прикрыл глаза рукой. – Завтра, доктор! Завтра.

– Значит, завтра, – широко улыбнувшись, Джулиан направился к выходу из коридора.

Позади громко защелкнулась обычно бесшумная дверь.


	8. В тени чистилища

Гарак был бы рад сказать, что все пришло в норму, вот только от нормы это далеко как от Слепой луны.

Башир с головой уходит в работу, внезапно становясь звездой «Еженедельника акушерства». Сначала он спасает целую расу от поражения генетически модифицированным вирусом. Людей, как всегда, впечатляет не факт спасения миллионов жизней, а интересный путь передачи иммунитета – плацентарный, через мать к ребенку, и именно «через», потому что самим матерям вакцина не помогает. Гарак посмеялся бы над тем, насколько разносторонними стали его медицинские познания, вот только по всем параметрам это не смешно. Чуть позже в одном из рейдов доктор спасает будущего ребенка О`Брайенов, пересадив его от Кейко к майору Кире. Жизнеспасающая операция по пересадке плода плюс первый случай вынашивания человеческого малыша баджоркой – и научные журналистки буквально атаковали станцию. 

Кажется, земляне в таких случаях говорят «жениться тебе надо, баррин». Кто такой «баррин» за давностью лет уже неизвестно, но вот «жениться» – весьма возможный вариант, тем более что доктор с Литой запланировали путешествие на Райзу. На помолвку намекает и молчание Башира – о поездке Гарак узнает от Кварка. Что ж, возможно, доктору удастся порадовать журналисток еще одним интересным медицинским случаем – человеческо-баджорским гибридом, скорее всего тоже первым. 

Пока же доктор не вылезает из медотсека с Кирой, из гололюкса с Майлзом, из реплимата с очередной журналисткой, и вообще очень занят. Ему остается переселиться к О`Брайенам, как намекал шеф О`Брайен, и будет полноценная андорианская семья. 

Гарак периодически обедает с Одо. Теперь, когда милостью Великого Единения метаморф обременен неизменным телом, Гараку интересно обучать его вкусовой гармонии – и Одо гораздо более терпеливый ученик, чем Башир.

От Тейна нет вестей. Одо уверен, что та битва в секторе Альгира не оставила ромуланским и кардассианским кораблям никаких шансов, а значит, Тейн мертв. Что это значит для Гарака, пока неясно: то, что он теперь сам по себе? Имеет право на руководство Обсидиановым орденом как преемник Тейна? Что он теперь и есть Орден, и нужно только доказать это, вернувшись на Кардассию?

Когда Одо становится плохо и Федерация решает отвезти его на родную планету, Гарак вызывается сопровождать экспедицию. Он почти не лжет Сиско, рассказывая об уцелевших в альгирской битве кардассианцах, которых он рассчитывает найти...

…После возвращения на станцию Гарака прямо с борта корабля телепортируют в тюремную камеру. Гарак впечатлен – он был почти уверен, что его отправят не в федеральную тюрьму, а на Кардассию Прайм для пыток и казни.

*****

Майлз всегда знал, что Гарак плохо влияет на его друга. Достаточно было поместить Гарака в тюрьму, а Джулиану слетать на какую-то конференцию – и пожалуйста, приятель снова весел и даже приветлив. Сэндвичи вот принес на мостик. И, главное, перестал трепаться о Гараке – слова не сказал, даже когда кардасса выпустили. 

Майлз не понимает, как можно было выпустить мерзавца всего через полгода после попытки уничтожения целой планеты. Пусть метаморфы тоже мерзавцы – но это же бунт! Саботаж в военных условиях! Они помешались на этом Гараке, честно. Даже Одо, чью планету Гарак чуть не разнес, бормочет что-то про «он хотел закончить миссию Тейна». Даже Джулиан как-то ляпнул про самопожертвование – «он тоже бы погиб». Ну да, вместе со всем офицерским составом. Так себе самопожертвование.

Вздыхая, Майз принимается перенастраивать реле, которое в очередной раз сбоит. Последнее время на станции слишком много таких мелких поломок. Надо назначить внеплановую профдиагностику.

*****

Когда Гарака выпускают из тюрьмы – точнее, когда он получает возможность действовать, а не просто планировать действия – он возвращается к своему плану по спасению Тейна с упорством пустынной колючки. Первый раз Тейн отказался быть спасенным. Второй раз вмешалась Федерация, хотя Гарак предлагал спасение не нескольким кардассианцам, а всему квадранту – ценой жизни всего лишь одной расы и пары десятков служащих Звездного Флота.

Но сейчас, в третий раз, вглядываясь в строчки шифра, который он уже не надеялся когда-либо увидеть, Гарак понимает, что все должно сложиться.

Когда Джулиан перехватывает вылет его челнока, Гарак раздосадован.

Когда капитан Сиско санкционирует его рейс, но назначает в попутчики Ворфа – хотя Гарак ясно просит отправить с ним доктора! – он возмущен.

Когда джем`хадар захватывают их с Ворфом корабль и кидают в лагерь на астероиде 371, он разозлен.

Когда Тейн, конечно, обнаруженный в этой тюрьме, обвиняет Гарака в недальновидности и отсутствии толковой помощи, он готов рычать от злости.

Но когда под вечер открывается дверь камеры и к ним вталкивают отощавшего, обросшего, в синяках и ссадинах доктора Башира, Гарак первый раз за многие годы теряет дар речи.

*****

Они не отходят друга от друга. Джулиан жадно выспрашивает Гарака про дела на станции и злится на подменившего его метаморфа: «Страшно представить, что он творит там от моего лица». Гарак в ответ жалуется на Тейна – и узнает, что тому удалось преобразовать схемы в инженерном шкафу в передатчик. А то, что передатчик можно переделать в транспортатор, знают даже инженеры-первокурсники, по крайней мере на Кардассии.

Ближе к ночи Гарак выбирает самую дальнюю от входа кровать, в небольшом закутке, где выступ стены блокирует не только вид, но и, частично, звуки. На койке напротив дисциплинированно спит бринн. 

Гарак не ожидает, что ему удастся сегодня уснуть. Камера освещена тусклыми лампами из коридора, но для зрения кардассианца этого достаточно. Он лежит на спине, рассматривая трубы под потолком и обдумывая не столько будущее, сколько прошлое. Месяц, сказал Джулиан. Большую часть этого месяца Гарак провел в камере – более комфортной, чем эта, нужно признать – но неделю он общался с метаморфом в образе доктора. Почти всегда в компании Зиял – Гарак уже решил, что доктору действительно просто интересна необычная анатомия…

– Гарак, – шепот Джулиана выводит его из полузабытья; он все же задремал.

– Доктор?

– Не спишь? – в полумраке видны очертания головы и плеч, когда Джулиан невесомо опускается на тонкий матрас поверх деревянной койки.

– Обдумываю нашу ситуацию. – Гарак приподнимается, освобождая доктору место, и тот облокачивается на стену рядом.

Они сидят так молча, глядя в темноту. Потом Джулиан придвигается ближе и обнимает Гарака, притягивая его к себе. Поколебавшись, Гарак обнимает его в ответ.

– Это эгоистично, но я рад, что ты здесь, – шепчет Джулиан.

– Не могу сказать того же, доктор. Я бы предпочел, чтобы нас здесь не было.

– Тейн очень много про тебя рассказывал. Так что я знаю теперь все ваши секреты, мистер Гарак.

– Все мои секреты не знает даже Тейн.

– Он твой наставник?

Гарак колеблется буквально пару секунд. Потом поворачивается и шепчет доктору в ухо, задевая губами ушную раковину:

– Он мой отец.

– О?

– М-м.

Джулиан молчит, видимо, обдумывая услышанное. 

– Я не подозревал, – шепчет он, наконец. – Он не говорил.

– Он и не скажет.

– А ты проверял? В смысле, ты уверен, что…

– Хотите провести анализ, доктор? Да, я уверен. Вы доверяете образцам ДНК, я – людям и архивным записям.

– Ты доверяешь людям?

– Конечно. Просто нужно уметь их читать. Но ведь и вы не можете прочесть ДНК напрямую, без специальных приборов и хитростей, нет? Или можете?

Джулиан улыбается – даже в почти полной темноте видно блестящие зубы.

– Ты прав, не могу. Это одна из тех сверхспособностей, которыми меня не наделили.

– У вас есть сверхспособности, доктор? Кроме вашего бесконечного обаяния, разумеется?

– Есть, и тоже благодаря моему отцу. Я никому об этом не говорил. 

Гарак молчит, но в молчании слышна такая заинтересованность, что Джулиан решается – и повторяет маневр Гарака, выдыхая ему в ухо:

– Я сверхчеловек.

Не ожидавший этого Гарак фыркает:

– Я не сомневался, мой дорогой, – он даже не пытается добавить «доктор».

– Нет, я правда, – Джулиан продолжает дышать в ухо, тепло и щекотно, – меня модифицировали генетически. В шесть лет.

– М. 

Теперь время Гарака обдумывать услышанное.

– Вы раскрыли рискованную информацию, доктор.

– Я доверяю тебе.

На этот раз пауза длится почти несколько секунд.

– Как неразумно с вашей стороны.

– Да, – тихо подтверждает Джулиан. Он молчит еще какое-то время, и вдруг начинает говорить очень-очень быстро:

– Я не хотел думать, когда мы отсюда выберемся. Несколько раз высчитывал вероятности при разных условиях… по моим расчетам вы не должны были сюда прилететь, шанс оставлял чуть больше четырех процентов. Генерал Марток тут уже два года. Тейн… твой отец очень помог, но если бы вы с Ворфом не прилетели, мы рисковали остаться здесь навсегда. В смысле… – Джулиан сбивается.

– И часто вас отправляли в карцер? – внезапно светским тоном интересуется Гарак.

– Четыре раза, а что?

– За месяц? Да вы бунтарь.

Джулиан оживляется:

– Я и в школе постоянно стоял в углу. В начальных классах. Я тогда жил у родных на севере Африки… – он вдруг перебивает сам себя и хмыкает. – Ты меня отвлек.

– Не за что, доктор. – Гарак осторожно поворачивает голову и касается губами лба Джулиана. – Я перенастрою завтра передатчик и мы все отсюда улетим. Обещаю.

*****

Когда челнок уже лежит на обратном курсе, а за пульт управления садится ромуланка, Джулиан добредает до первой пустой каюты и валится без сил. Он не знает, сколько времени прошло (сбой внутренних часов – признак переутомления, но это должно пройти, если ему дадут время восстановиться; нет, не если – когда; он вспоминает одну из первых бесед с Гараком и морщится), но через этот неопознанный промежуток времени ему на бедро ложится теплая рука.

– Доктор, вы позволите?

Гарак устраивается на кровати, осторожно, стараясь не задеть головой верхний ярус, и укладывает ноги Джулиана к себе на колени. Джулиан удовлетворенно выдыхает.

– Может, ляжешь?

– Вдвоем мы не уместимся. Так что нет.

– Я имел в виду второй ярус.

– Точно нет.

Хорошо. Джулиан потягивается.

– Не могу представить, сколько всего придется исправлять после проделок моего дубликата…

– Тогда представьте, сколько придется исправлять после проделок моих соотечественников.

– Как хорошо, что ты не с ними.

Гарак молчит, потом медленно проводит рукой по бедру Джулиана; тот зажмуривается, настолько это приятно.

– Нам предстоят тяжелые времена, доктор. Никто из нас не знает, на какой планете закончит эту войну.

– Или на какой станции.

– Именно. 

– Но ты, наверное, вернешься на Кардассию, если сможешь.

– Да, это входит в мои намерения.

Джулиан молчит. Что он может ответить? Обвинить Гарака в нехарактерной для него честности?

– Мила учила меня, – задумчиво продолжает Гарак, – что лучшее, что мы можем сделать для любимого человека – это помочь ему реализовать его мечты. А лучшее, что мы можем сделать для себя – это реализовать свои.

– Мила?

– Экономка Энабрана Тейна. – За этим явно кроется нечто большее, но Джулиан не уточняет. Чуть ли не впервые в жизни ему комфортно не знать всего до конца. Гарак наверняка расскажет потом, или оставит намек – как он говорил, след из хлебных крошек?

– А если это противоречит… если эти мечты нельзя воплотить вместе?

– Мне кажется, доктор, вы плохо читали «Бесконечную жертву».

– Возможно, мне не понравилось название.

Гарак тихо смеется:

– Как не по-кардассиански.

– Но я не кардассианец. И мы с тобой давно установили, что и ты нетипичен для своей расы.

– А! Вы помните тот разговор?

– Улучшенная память. Но вот почему его помнишь ты?

– У кардассианцев тоже улучшенная память, мой дорогой. Особенно у агентов Обсидианового ордена. Так что мы с вами тут почти на равных.

– Почти – в какую сторону?

Гарак только насмешливо щурится в ответ.

И Джулиан решается:

– Что ты будешь делать, когда мы прибудем на станцию?

– Вопрос, доктор, что станция будет делать со мной. Моя раса совершила большую глупость, объединившись с Доминионом, и будет долго за нее расплачиваться. Вам гораздо легче, вы просто вернетесь к своим привычным занятиям. Думаю, вам даже понравится. Не сочтите за цинизм, но, уверен, ближайшие годы принесут вам много новых интересных объектов для изучения. И не только медицинского.

Джулиан хочет спросить, что Гарак имеет в виду, но тот сжимает его руку и поднимается.

– С вами удивительно комфортно отдыхать, доктор, но, судя по гулу двигателей, мы вошли в поле повышенной гравитации и скоро прибудем. Предлагаю пройти на мостик.

Со вздохом Джулиан выпускает руку Гарака и поднимается с кровати.


	9. Вы сердечно приглашены

Джулиан облокотился на перила, рассматривая Променад с высоты второго яруса. Обычная суета – сколько раз он сам спешил сквозь эту толпу? Странно представить, что через несколько часов разноцветный баджорский поток сменится серым кардассианским. Эвакуация баджорцев уже была объявлена, эвакуация Звездного Флота – еще нет, но Джулиан не сомневался, что это вопрос времени, причем нескольких часов. Медотсек находился в состоянии кота Шредингера, готовый как к приему раненых, так и к побегу. 

– Раньше здесь постоянно торчал Джейк.

– Здесь удобный наблюдательный пункт, – Джулиан обернулся к констеблю Одо. – Мне будет не хватать этого вида.

Одо присел на перила рядом. 

– Эвакуация?

Джулиан молча кивнул:

– А вы ведь останетесь?

– Как начальник службы безопасности станции. 

– Для станции это лучший вариант.

– Это мой долг, но мне он не нравится. 

– Но у нас всех нет выбора, ведь так? 

– Боюсь, что нет. Вас что-то развеселило, доктор?

– Просто представил здесь армию Доминиона – и вас.

– Это так забавно?

– Не совсем. Но на этой станции даже сейчас редко можно услышать прямые правдивые ответы. После оккупации… Вы будете исключением в окружении кардассианцев и ференги.

– Как раз недавно беседовал с одним из них.

– С Кварком?

Одо хмыкнул. Джулиан бросил на него короткий взгляд и тут же опустил голову. 

– И о чем вы… беседовали?

– Гарак поделился, как чуть было не застрелил гала Дуката, и как до сих пор жалеет, что этого не сделал.

– На него похоже. – В голосе Джулиана проскользнула улыбка, но головы он не поднял.

– Знаете, доктор, в поисковой миссии, когда мы пытались спасти Энабрана Тейна, Гарак выдал мне любопытную тираду. Он говорил про привязанности, спрашивал, есть ли у меня хоть кто-то, к кому я испытываю «живой» интерес. Как гуманоид к гуманоиду.

– Вы с ним хорошо понимаете друг друга, – ответил Джулиан, по-прежнему глядя вниз.

– Мы с ним оба отшельники, доктор. Или считаем себя таковыми. Гарак говорил, что я действую только ради справедливости – своего эквивалента правды – и что за моими действиями нет никаких чувств. Что я не могу представить, что такое настоящая привязанность, и все вокруг для меня – интересный объект исследования, краткосрочный опыт. Я понимаю, многие скажут, что на меня это похоже, вот только мне показалось, что говорил он не про меня.

Одо сделал паузу. Джулиан молчал.

– И чего я до сих пор не понимаю, доктор – так это его собственного отношения к привязанностям, о которых он спрашивал. Он считает, что они должны определять любой поступок, или он их боится?

– Или и то, и другое, – медленно проговорил Джулиан, выпрямляясь. – Спасибо, Одо.

– Доктор. Не мне вам говорить, но когда на станции окажутся кардассианцы, одному их соотечественнику лучше быть отсюда как можно дальше.

Кивнув, Джулиан моментально растворился в потоке Променада.

Одо снова хмыкнул.

*****

– За полчаса подготовить корабль к эвакуации?

– Молчи, или останешься на станции.

– Он же только что из боя, его бы осмотреть…

– Не из боя, они всего лишь разворачивали минное поле.

– Всего лишь? Под огнем Доминиона!

– Через полчаса этот огонь будет здесь. Ты проверил температурные датчики?

– Двадцать пять минут!

– Куда репликатор?

– Этот в каюту номер пять, там реплимат.

– Он же был в каюте номер шесть?

– Она пошла под кладовку.

– Ног? – Майлз О'Брайен с двумя сумками возник в проходе. Сумки топорщились проводами.

– Доделываю. – Большеухая голова высунулась из-под консоли.

– Отчет по готовности.

– Да, сэр.

– Почему я отпустил Джабару на Баджор?! – Башир воздел руки к потолку в нехарактерно-экспрессивном жесте. – Пророки, как я размещу здесь раненых? Медкладовка забита под завязку.

– Какая медкладовка? – сунула нос в комнату Джадзия.

– Та, которую по недоразумению назвали медотсеком. Ты посмотри – здесь уместится либо врач, либо пациент. Гипошприцем придется орудовать из коридора.

– Повод для тебя проявить сверхспособности, – подмигнула Джадзия. – Сбор на мостике через десять минут.

На мостике обнаружилась толпа сотрудников инженерной службы, пытающихся починить самые критичные поломки после минного рейда, ругающийся Майлз и забившийся к дальней консоли Гарак. 

– Какая суета, – пожаловался Гарак, уворачиваясь от очередного инженера с фазовой отверткой.

– Мы улетаем, и надолго. Не передумал? Ты мог бы эвакуироваться на Землю, к Кейко, она предлагала. – Джулиан тоже посторонился, пропуская уже двух инженеров со странным металлическим каркасом.

– Я хочу помочь Федерации, доктор. Неужели в это так трудно поверить?

– Нет, в это я вполне верю… И давай уйдем отсюда.

– Боюсь, здесь мало мест, где мы никому не будем мешать.

– Ну, предположим, я знаю одно такое место. Пойдем.

Прямыми и короткими, словно рублеными, коридорами они дошли до закутка, за которым оказалась небольшая комната, почти вся занятая биокроватью и парой белых шкафчиков.

– Вы привели меня в лазарет?

– Нет, Гарак. Я привел тебя вот сюда, – и Джулиан указал на стену с прозрачным стеклом, которую Гарак сначала принял за небольшой иллюминатор.

Только подойдя ближе, он понял, что это иллюзия: звезды оказались изображениями на газокристаллической матрице, напыленной на стену и закрытой прозрачным листом, в такой же раме, как окна на станции.

– Иллюминаторы во внутренних отсеках невозможны, – Джулиан остановился рядом. – Но люди не могут не смотреть на звезды.

Гарак повертел головой:

– Они двигаются!

– Конечно. И они будут перемещаться, когда мы полетим.

– Очень приятная иллюзия, доктор. Мне кажется, вы нашли единственный способ убедить меня добровольно приходить в медотсек.

– Такая же картина, – продолжил Джулиан, глядя на иллюзорные звезды, – есть у меня в каюте. 

– Очень… хорошо для вас, доктор, – неуверенно произнес Гарак, очевидно, оценивая, как ему реагировать.

– Я надеюсь, ты учтешь это, когда будешь принимать решение.

– Какое же реше…

Джулиану всегда было сложно спокойно дослушивать собеседников – а окончания этой фразы он просто не собирался ждать.

Через несколько секунд Гарак отстранился от губ Джулиана, удерживаясь на расстоянии вздоха: 

– И что это было, доктор? – настороженно поинтересовался он. – Приглашение? Как вы любите – на один раз?

– Компенсация. Долгосрочная.

– За что же, позвольте узнать?

– За мой идиотизм. И за твое терпение. Все вместе.

Гарак собирался что-то сказать, но Джулиан не позволил:

– Я знаю, что ты не любишь озвучивать свои мысли, – Гарак демонстративно закатил глаза, – поэтому решил, что лучше буду смотреть на твои поступки. А они оказались очень… громкими.

– Вот как? 

– Я не знаю, чем закончится эта война, и я не собираюсь отираться на этом мелкокалиберном корабле с узкими коридорами рядом с тобой, делая вид, что мне все равно. Так что, если ты не против, я попрошу разместить тебя в своей каюте.

– А куда денетесь вы, доктор?

Джулиан на подначку не повелся:

– В этом все и дело, – он провел пальцем по шейному гребню Гарака. – Я больше никуда не денусь.

– После того, как выдали замуж всех ваших невест? Сегодня я видел Литу и Рома. Очаровательная пара. – Гарак провел руками по спине Джулиана, перехватывая поудобнее. – И вы не поверите, но Джадзия сказала Ворфу…

– Да?

– О, вы в курсе?

– Нет. Подожди, они помолвлены? Она мне не сказала!

– Это меняет ваши планы относительно общей каюты, доктор?

– Что? Нет! Просто… Я же видел ее. И она ни звука. Вот ведь… – Джулиан покачал головой.

– Так что вы там говорили, доктор?

– М? А. В общем… – Джулиан выдохнул, потом прикоснулся губами к чуфе на лбу Гарака. Поцелуй вышел медленным и мягким.

– Я оставляю решение тебе. Можешь отказаться. Я буду по-прежнему с удовольствием спорить с тобой о книгах и делить обеды из репликаторов. Но если я научился правильно читать кардассианскую литературу, – и он посмотрел Гараку в глаза, – мы с тобой уже давно подходим под определение пары.

– Супружеской пары, доктор, – негромко отозвался Гарак, глядя в ответ не менее пристально. – То, что вы иногда вытворяли, большинство кардассианцев позволяет себе только со своими супругами.

– Тем более. – Джулиан снова поцеловал чуфу, после чего скользнул губами к уху и прошептал, – а еще у меня в каюте двойная кровать. 

Гарак рассмеялся в голос, потом покачал головой:

– Меня так соблазняли последний раз, пожалуй, сразу после – нечто вроде вашей академии.

– Успешно?

– Нет. Но там было изначально неинтересное предложение.

Джулиан улыбнулся, оставляя заключительный поцелуй под ухом – там, где начиналась развилка двух очень чувствительных гребней.

*********

– Мистер Гарак, вы вовремя. Остались только вы. Ваша каюта…

– Со мной, – перебил Джулиан.

Сиско удивленно на него посмотрел.

– Гарак будет жить со мной. – Джулиан постарался добавить в интонации «само собой разумеется» – кажется, не очень успешно, потому что Сиско перевел взгляд на Гарака. 

Тот пожал плечами:

– Я не против разместиться с доктором.

Сиско кивнул.

– Джулиан, у тебя же в каюте всего одна кровать? – неуклюже вмешался О'Брайен.

– Все в порядке, Майлз, у меня достаточно места для сна.

Сиско снова взглянул на Гарака, но тот был занят разглядыванием противоположной переборки.

– Что ж, раз мы всех так удачно разместили – прошу на боевые посты. Доктор, с вас развернутый отчет по оборудованию и медикаментам.

Джулиан кивнул и вышел.

О'Брайен по пути к своему посту чуть притормозил возле Гарака, но, видимо, передумав, прошел молча.

Гарак скользнул было за консоль, но заколебался:

– Коммандер? – он приподнял надбровные гребни, взглядом указывая на приборную панель.

– Да ладно тебе, Гарак, – не выдержал Майлз. – Ты теперь практически член семьи.

– Мистер О'Брайен! – рявкнул Сиско.

– Все в порядке, шеф имеет право беспокоиться о своем друге, – спокойным тоном ответил Гарак. – Но только наш дорогой шеф мог предположить, что членам семьи доверяют по умолчанию.

– Я не ваш дорогой, – буркнул Майлз, отворачиваясь.

Гарак только улыбнулся. Сиско с удивлением отметил, что в улыбке Гарака не было ни капли снисходительности, лукавства или горечи – ничего из обычных ингредиентов этого острого коктейля. Возможно, Джулиан знал, что делает, доверяя себя кардассианцу.

Это была последняя спокойная мысль за следующие трое корабельных суток, слившихся в одни.

*****

В каюту Джулиан ввалился с тяжелым стоном, добрел до кровати, на которой уже по-домашнему устроился Гарак, и рухнул рядом. За эти дни он появлялся в каюте лишь дважды – принять звуковой душ.

– Даже раздеться не могу, – пожаловался он.

Гарак отложил падд в сторону, разворачиваясь к лежащему ничком Джулиану:

– Если вам нужна помощь, доктор…

В ответ Джулиан, не открывая глаз, зашарил по покрывалу возле Гарака.

– Прохладный… – он притянул пойманную руку ко лбу, потерся носом, губами, чуть царапая мягкую кожу ладони щетиной. Гарак поколебался, потом склонился над Джулианом.

– Вы вымотались.

Джулиан запрокинул голову, дотягиваясь до губ Гарака коротким отрывистым поцелуем, вторым, третьим:

– Лежать с тобой у меня сил хватит.

Он открыл глаза, глядя на Гарака снизу вверх и внезапно чувствуя себя совершенно открытым; и чтобы как-то убрать эту неуютную уязвимость, он прошептал:

– Раздевайся.

– Любите командовать в постели, доктор? – прошептал Гарак в ответ, не шевелясь.

– Увидишь, – он улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла сонной и почти застенчивой.

Гарак застыл в каком-то странном анабиозе, не мигая глядя на Джулиана и не убирая руки от его лица.

– Гарак, я не передумаю. Ты… я теперь физически от тебя не отлипну. Это невозможно. Будешь завтра стоять в медотсеке и постоянно меня обнимать. Иначе я работать не смогу.

Не отводя немигающего взгляда, Гарак медленно опустился на кровать, придвинулся, поглаживая по плечу, а затем спускаясь рукой ниже и притягивая Джулиана к себе.

– Сейчас чуть-чуть полежим, а потом разденемся, да? – пробормотал Джулиан, обхватывая Гарака за талию и утыкаясь носом в ключицу. – А то ты мне голову откусишь, если я форму помну.

– Ящерицы не откусывают голов, – одной рукой Гарак крепко прижимал Джулиана к себе, вторая перебирала волосы на затылке, – и тем более не у млекопитающих, вы слишком шерстистые.

– Тираннозавры. Откусывали. Вроде как. У них еще были тяжелые хвосты…

– И маленький мозг. – В свое время Гарак провел увлекательнейшее расследование, изучив все виды живых и мифических существ, с которыми его могли сравнить земляне. Некоторые вещи полезно знать заранее.

– Тогда ты не тираннозавр. Гарак... может… давай так подремлем, а потом разденемся. Только сними с меня куртку, м? Мешает.

– За эти годы я уже не раз жалел, доктор, что не соблазнил вас сразу после нашего знакомства, – вздохнул Гарак, пытаясь одной рукой расстегнуть глупые флотские пуговицы и при этом не сильно потревожить Джулиана.

– Было бы здорово.

– Прошу прощения? – извлечь руку Джулиана из узкого рукава оказалось не так просто. Гарак подумал и решил заодно расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке – убрать два слоя одежды разом казалось проще.

– Мне бы понравилось, если бы ты соблазнил меня тогда. – Тяжелый и обмякший, как тряпичная кукла, Джулиан позволил повернуть себя на спину, пока Гарак выуживал его из второго рукава. – И брюки, м? Я не понимал, конечно, что происходит. Думал, тебе нужны секреты Федерации.

Гарак бы рассмеялся, но его руки в это время расстегивали замок на брюках Джулиана, и эти действия не сочетались стилистически. По крайней мере сейчас.

– Я помню, когда ты прикасался ко мне. – Джулиан чуть приподнял бедра, помогая снять брюки, и Гарак замер на вдохе. – Я уже тогда загорался от наших встреч, просто не понимал. Думаю, ты сумел бы объяснить.

– Вы специально говорите это, доктор? Проверяете мою выдержку?

– О какой ты выдержке… Если б я мог двигаться, ты бы уже лежал… – Джулиан зевнул и перекатился на бок, снова притираясь к Гараку всем телом. – Если хочешь, я не против.

– Доктор?

– Ну, у нас были уже странные попытки… если в полусне… мне, кстати, нравится под утро… все очень… шершаво…

Гарак вжался губами в плечо Джулиана, легонько прикусывая.

– Я учту, – чуть слышно сказал он.

Доктор уже расслабленно сопел. Дыхание щекотало ключицу – тепло, возбуждающе. Мягкая выпуклость члена устроилась в выемке аджана – кто бы мог подумать, что люди так приятно анатомически стыкуются с кардассианцами?

Он был уверен, что «тогда» Джулиан не был готов – но то, что доктор так свободно проецирует свои чувства на прошлое, воодушевляло. Предыстория создает основу.

Гарак подцепил покрывало, укутывая их обоих; провел рукой вниз по спине Джулиана, сжал ягодицу; Джулиан пошевелился, но продолжал расслабленно дышать.

Часов в пять, подумал Гарак, стараясь подстроиться под ритм дыхания доктора, чтобы расслабиться. Это даст им обоим необходимое время для отдыха, но оставит Джулиана на той грани между сном и явью, когда тело особенно чувствительно. И до начала смены, при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств, останется целых два часа. 

*****

– А, вот и вы! Я уж и не надеялся, доктор. Я-то наивно полагал, что имею право на особое отношение.

Гарак вплыл в медотсек, удерживая руку у виска, как юная бетазедка, симулирующая сенсорную перегрузку.

Джулиан резко развернулся, чтобы оказаться с Гараком нос к носу.

– Гарак, у меня двенадцать раненых офицеров и членов экипажа, и любому из них гораздо хуже, чем тебе.

– Если вы хотели меня приободрить, у вас получилось. Мне уже намного легче.

– Что случилось? – Джулиан обогнул Гарака и направился к информационной консоли. Гарак последовал за ним, не отходя ни на шаг, пока Джулиан просматривал жизненные показатели раненых. И продолжая болтать:

– …вот так я и столкнулся с переборкой, – закончил он, когда доктор повернулся к нему с трикодером.

– Жить будешь, – приобняв Гарака одной рукой, доктор просканировал кровоточащую рану – царапина плюс небольшой ушиб – потом перенастроил трикодер в режим регенератора. Слабенький, но для такого повреждения подойдет.

– Мне бы вашу уверенность – хотя наверняка вы уже просчитали вашим улучшенным мозгом и вероятность нашего выживания, так?

– Тридцать две целых и семь десятых.

– Вы в этом уверены? – почти всхлипнул Гарак, разворачиваясь, чтобы прижиматься к доктору плотнее. Джулиан изо всех сил пытался не улыбнуться, но, как назло, вспомнился Майлз, который памятным позавчерашним утром возмущенно посоветовал Джулиану: «Сотри эту довольную лыбу, ты не первый влюбленный идиот в этой Галактике».

– Хочешь, чтобы я описал всю цепочку вычислений?

– Не особо. Но это ваше генетическое превосходство! Вы ведете себя так, словно вам все равно. Из-за такой вот самоуверенности людей, подобных вам, не любят.

– Почему же – всегда найдутся поклонники острых ощущений, готовые влюбиться даже в такого монстра как я. 

– Нет, вы не генетически улучшенный человек, вы вулканец! – Гарак развернулся к Джулиану, расправив плечи и уставившись глаза в глаза. Уголки глаз его и выдавали – там искрилась теплая улыбка, сводившая на нет всю показную агрессию и обиду. 

Еще один памятный день – балкон в Коулуне, где Джулиан вот так же, расправив плечи, спорил с Гараком. Вот там он точно был идиотом.

– Если я вулканец, – Джулиан опустил трикодер, – то как вы объясните мою обаятельную мальчишескую улыбку? – и он улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову («Бесконечная жертва», глава сто двадцать восьмая, третий абзац).

Гарак фыркнул, отводя взгляд.

– Уже не такую мальчишескую, доктор.

Когда Майлз заглянул в медотсек, его лучший друг и главный возмутитель спокойствия станции стояли посреди комнаты, обнявшись и уткнувшись в плечи друг друга, не замечая ничего вокруг.

*****

– Майлз, ты что здесь делаешь?

– Я? Ну, я шел в медотсек, – Майлз неопределенно кивнул назад, не готовый делиться с Джадзией деталями.

– И почему же не дошел?

– Я чуть попозже. Там… этот… с Джулианом.

– Ой, – Джадзия прислушалась к возобновившемуся гулу голосов за переборкой. – У них все в порядке?

– Да все у них в порядке, – Майлз развел руками, поясняя свою мысль. – Они это. Спорят.


	10. ЭПИЛОГ

– Куда-то собрались, доктор? – Гарак с интересом наблюдал поверх книги, как Джулиан перебирает свой гардероб – до сих пор ничтожно однообразный.

– У Ворфа мальчишник.

– Мальчишник? Клингонский мальчишник? – Гарак даже отложил книгу.

– Ну да, – Джулиан критически осмотрел синюю рубашку, – так не слишком строго?

– Скажите, доктор, – Гарак встал, – а Ворф поделился с вами, как именно проходит этот мальчишник?

– Ну да. Не в деталях, конечно – но как может проходить клингонский мальчишник? Много кровавого вина, вкусной еды и хвастливых клингонских песен. Никаких клингонок, обещаю.

Гарак тихо рассмеялся.

– Что такое, Гарак? Ты что, хочешь присоединиться? Я могу попросить Ворфа…

– Нет-нет, доктор. Я ни в коем случае не хочу мешать вашему празднику. Я приду на церемонию бракосочетания, но до этого – оставлю вас наслаждаться клингонскими предсвадебными ритуалами вместе с вашими друзьями.

– Спасибо. – Джулиан уже не выглядел так воодушевленно. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Гарака, но тот только потянулся, поцеловал Джулиана и вернулся на кровать к своей книге.

– Так это подходящая одежда?

– Вполне, дорогой. – Откликнулся Гарак, не поднимая глаз от книги. – И да, доктор, у вас же остались те питательные батончики, состав которых вы разработали в Академии?

– Несколько штук, а что?

– Рекомендую захватить парочку с собой.

– На мальчишник? Зачем?

Гарак снова опустил книгу. Уголки губ подрагивали.

– На всякий случай, доктор. Вдруг вам не очень понравится их меню? 


End file.
